Be Loved Or Be Lost!
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Derek Hale hasn't let anyone fall for him since he found out Kate Argent used him.But what happens when Scott's twin sister comes to live with him.Will he let her in or will he be the harsh ass that he shows to everyone? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing is my first rated M wont be rated him until later chapters.

This was edited by xxAthaelaxx

Chapter 1 The Beginning

(Samantha's POV)

I woke up from my bed because I was tossing and turning all night long due to being my first time sleeping in a new place. I just moved from my dad's house last week and I'm now living with my older brother Scott and our mother Melissa McCall. Well anyway I hurried over to my dresser pulled on some jeans, a shirt along with some shoes, I snuck out of my window and I decided to go for a run in the woods to help me sleep. Sam thought 'I know stupid right? A girl going out alone running in the woods by herself.' As I was walking I heard someone else in the woods from afar. I hid behind the tree so whoever the person was couldn't see me. I saw in the distance there was a guy about 6ft tall, black hair and he has such a beautiful body. He's gorgeous. I made sure to hid behind the tree really good so he couldn't see me, but I blew my cover because as I was backing up I tripped over a tree stump and fell flat on my face. It startled the gorgeous man. He came over.

"What are you doing in these woods don't you know this is private property." He snarled angrily.

"I'm...I'm sorry I didn't know." I managed to get out stuttering."I'm new around here I just moved here last week." I stated afraid.

"Well just make sure it doesn't happened again" He said that, left.

I caught myself in a daze watching him leave, he does have a really cute ass. I thought to myself. I hurried back home before Scott or mom knew I even snuck out of the house. I climbed in my window and cuddled into my warm bed and drifted off thinking about a dark sexy mysterious guy.

The next morning

"Good morning everyone?" I chirped cheerfully.

"Uggh how can you be so cheerful in the morning." Scott groans sits down at the kitchen table.

"So what time's Stiles picking us up for school?" I asked curiously.

He looked tired I wondering what was wrong with him.

"He'll be here in 15 minutes so you better get ready." Scott warned.

I went upstairs to get ready for my second week at Beacons High School. I met a few people there such as Scott's girlfriend Allison she was really nice, a girl named Stephanie who's in my English class, Lydia and Jackson but I wouldn't count them as friends. Stiles he's a friend I guess. When I looked in my dresser to see what I could find. I really couldn't find anything so I just decided to wear a jean mini skirt, black spaghetti shirt with a white throw on shirt with it. It's going to be a hot one today. I went downstairs to find an impatient Scott waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me.

"Sam come on lets go Stiles' waiting outside." He said dragging me out of the house.

"Geez what took you guys so long." "Sam getting ready again?" Stiles asked teasingly.

I just stuck my tongue out at him. Like the mature 16 year old that I am. Oh did I forget to mention Scott and I are twins. Well I got in the backseat while Scott jumped in the front seat. Stiles started the jeep and we were off on another Monday at we were in the parking lot I saw that Allison and the rest of the gang were waiting for us to park.

"Hey guys how was your weekend?" Allison asked giving Scott a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Good how are you Allison?" I asked nicely.

"Eh boring my dad wouldn't let me do anything since Scott and I skipped English Class." She sighed.

"Well we better go and not be late for Mr. Harrison's Chem class."I said dragging the rest of the crew with me.

"Yeah I don't want to be late for my favorite class." Stiles replied sarcastically.

We arrived in class and sat in our signed seats. I'm glad Scott and I are related because I sit right in front of him which is nice since Allison's way up in the front so we text when the teacher isn't looking. Mr Harris started his boring lesson on Mitosis I found myself thinking about the mystery man and I couldn't help think obscene thoughts. I was interrupted by the teacher calling my name.

"Ms. McCall's there something more interesting outside then my teaching." He asked sternly.

"No sorry sir" I sunk down in the chair.

The first bell rung and it was time for gym which I had that with Allison, Scott and Stiles.

"Okay class grab some sticks and we're going to pair you off into teams" Coach Finstock explained.

I suck at Lacrosse but Scott's very good. He got the good luck in the the Athletic department and he gets that from dad.

"Stiles come on your on my team." I dragged him out to the field.

Gym Class went by fast and as I knew it 3rd period which was Homec. I was in that class all by myself. I went over to my window seat and sat down and stuck to were making sweaters which I don't know why since we were getting 70 degree weather yea it's cold at night but not during the day. Homec swung by really fast and so did 4th and 5th period. It was now time for lunch. I saw the gang they were already seated with there food. I had my brown paper bag filled with my lunch I sat down next to Stiles and ate my food.

"Sam are you getting a ride from me today or are you walking, Scott's going to Allison's." Stiles added.

"I'll walk home it's a beautiful day out." I reminded him.

After lunch was over I went to my last three classes which was Keyboarding, Study hall, Journalism. I got my stuff out of my locker, said goodbye to Scott and started walking home .I decided to take a shortcut home which there was a path that lead to my road. I started walking and I felt like someone's watching me. I turned my head aeound and no one's there. I kept telling myself that my mind's playing tricks on me. But I heard the noise again. So I started running. I wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped over a branch and fell over. I looked up to see the same gorgeous guy I saw last night and he helped me up.

"Thanks." I said brushing my pants off.

He sighed. "Didn't I tell you not to be in these part of the woods." He warned.

"Yes but this isn't private property I'm just taking a short cut home." I told him angrily.

His face softened "Look these woods aren't safe to be walking by yourself." He said softly.

"Well I can take care of myself." I told him.

I was beyond angry now. Yes I think he's hot but I can take care of myself. I saw Scott a far coming towards me looking angry.

"What are you doing to my sister Hale" Scott snarled.

"Your sister" Derek asked confused.

"Yes my sister" Scott said less angry.

"I told her it isn't safe to run around the woods alone because of all the attacks" Derek warned him.

Scott backed down. I said bye to Derek and Scott dragged me out of the woods. Scott gave me a long lecture about Derek telling me that he's dangerous, they think he killed his sister which he was cleared of, I just can't believe that's the same Derek Hale I last seen when Scott and I were 7 years old. Anyways when I got home I went up to the bathroom and took a hot shower and laid down for a few hours I just didn't know I was going to sleep the rest of the night.

TBC

Review and let me know what you think.I except critsism if you have any suggestions to what you want in upcoming chapters feel free to give me ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews by:

Dereklover

dreamer2322

Lycan lover 411

Byron Lancaster

xxAthaelaxx

These make my day and it inspires me to write more!I will update everytime when I get atleast 4 chapter mostly has Stiles and Scott in it at the end there is alittle Derek and Samantha this chapter is going to be alittle different instead of it being Derek's sister its going to be his cousin.

Well here is chapter 2 Enjoy.

Chapter 2 The start of becoming like you

Scott Pov:

I was almost drifting off into a slumber when I heard a noise coming from my downstairs so I went over by my closet and grabbed a baseball bat and took it downstairs with noise was coming from outside on my porch.I opened the door and got ready to swing at the intruder when i noticed it was just my best friend Stiles.

"What are you doing hear it's late and we have our big day of lacrosse tomorrow?" I told him tiredly putting the bat down.

"I know but I was listening to my dad's police scanner and they were looking for a half dead body of a girl in the woods and I think we should go look for it" He stated interestedly.

"Stiles it is 12:00 in the morning and we have school tommorow and you are lucky you didn't wake sam."I warned him.

"So are you coming or not?" He asked inpatiently.

"Yeah I guess let me go up and grabbed a hoodie"I said and went upstairs.

I grabbed a hoodie off of the chair that was in my room and headed back downstairs to Stiles.

"Alright lets go"I whispered.

We were walking in the woods when we came to a stop of a dead body that was cut in half in looked like a female around her early 20's I wonder if this was another relative of Derek's whom he had Stiles were sepculating it when we saw a flashlight and two men coming with 2 police dogs.I realized it was Stile's dad and one other guy.

We head behind a tree but it was to late for Stiles.

"Stiles were you listening to my police scanner again"His father asked sternly.

"Yeah dad you know I liked to be involved in on your cases"He told him.

"Well you shouldn't be out here with all the attacks happening and for one its a school night."he said in a fatherly tone.

"So where is your parnter in crime I know he is here,Scott are u out there" He called out.

No answer.

"Well that was a surprise your here all alone,anyways get into the police car we are going home"Sheriff Stilinsky orderd.

I saw that Stiles was gone,I heard a growl and an animal with glowing red eyes I panicked and started running It chased after me.I was running as fast as I can but I tripped over something and fell right on the ground the animal stopped in its tracks and bit me right on my side.I yellped in come myself I reached in my red jacket to get my inhaler but it was gone i must of dropped it when I was running.I panicked and ran all the way home.I climbed in my bedroom window and went to the bathroom,I lifted my shirt and there was a huge wound on my left side.I took some bandages and peroxide and cleaned it then covered it up with a gauze pad.I heard pitter patter of feet coming towards the door It was Sam.

"Sam what are you doing up?" He asked panicky tone.

"I was going to the bathroom,and Scott what the hell happened to your side?"She asked worriedly.

"Stiles and I were out in the woods and I got bit by some kind of animal".I explained.

"You tell me not to go in the woods because it's not safe but you go in their and come out with gash in your side"she said.

"I know Sam but Stiles bugged me and so I went please don't tell mom."I begged.

"I won't please Scott please be careful next time?" She said hugging me.

"I will I promise"I told her.

"So did you see Derek at all?"She asked wondering.

"Sam please tell me you don't like him?" I groaned.

"So what if I do it's not like he'll ever date a 16 year old"She said sighing.

"Well we better get to bed we have school tomorrow." I said changing the subject and went into his room.

I drifted off to sleep but I tossed and turned all finally settled in a position.

Next morning

Sam pov:

I woke up the next morning in a good mood I was thinking about Scott and I's conversation about Derek.I know Derek would never date a 16 year old when he is 22 years old.I could make it work.I'm starting to like him,ever since I saw him in the woods I can't stop thinking about I went to get shower did everything in there and decided to wear capris,a white shirt that said "i know I'm Hot" on it with a pair of my flip O got dressed I threw my long brown hair up in a clip and went downstairs to see Scott at the table eating a bowl of ceral.

"hey did mom leave for her shift yet?" I asked sitting down.

"Yeah she works until 11 tonight?" Scott replied getting

I sighed."I haven't hardly seen her since I arrived last week?" I told him sadly.

"I know Sam she jsut gets really busy but she is off on thursday which is in two days?"he reassured me.

"Yeah well are we taking our bikes or is Stiles picking us up?" I asked

"We have to ride our bikes,Stiles got into trouble last night and his dad took his keys?" Scott replied laughing.

I laughed "That's so funny." I replied.

After our breakfast Scott and I got our school stuff and headed off to school **(I'm just going to skip school I want to get to Derek and Sam's conversation at the gas station**)But Scott was acting alittle off though.

After School there was a note from mom she must of came home,but she left the car.I went and read the note.

_Sam,_

_hey i'm sorry we haven't spend time together lately so how about you and I have a girl's day on Thursay anyways could you take the car and fill up the gas take.I'm going to let you and Scott use the car for school ttyl_

_Love you_

_Mom_

I'm glad I get to spend some quality time with mom I haven't lived with her since I was 7 years old but stayed on weekends since her and dad's I took the car and went to the gas station when I pulled up there was a black camero next to my car the person was getting ready to come out when they did my breathing hitched,it was Derek i was excited and confused at the same he got out of the car and didn't even notice me looking at him.I started to fill up the I was done I went into the store and payed for the gas which was 15.00 but as I was walking back out I ran right into Derek.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going?" I apologized.

"It's okay just make sure you look next time."He stated.

I just looked dumbfounded he actually wasn't mean.I was I was getting ready to head off I seen 2 cars park up next to Derek's car.I couldn't hear there conversation but all i scene was Derek's jaw clenched with his fist was in a ball and then they smashed his windsheild and broke his windon on the driver seat.I decided to go over after they left.

"Derek are you okay?"I asked concerned.

I think he didn't like that to much.

"I am fine,bye" with that he left.

I swear he needs to learn to trust people I know his family was killed 6 years ago but he needs a friend even if it is not the jealous streakm did come out when I thought about another girl being Derek's friend.

I went back home and tried to talk to Scott but he was in a pissy I just went to my room and slammed the door to warn people I don't want to be bother.I got a text though.

_Sam I got your number from Scott do you want to hang out tomorrow after school-A_

**Sure well i'm laying down-S**

_Alright great and goodnight-A_

I shut my cellphone off and went to sleep for awhile,just thinking about the situation between Derek and those weird is going on in this town and i'm going to figure it out.

Scott pov: Later that night

I can't let Sam know that I was bit by a werewolf she would freak so I'm trying to keep it from her as long as possible.I found out Derek was born a werewolf so he can train me and he said the Alpha bit me not him.I drifted off to sleep dreaming of Allison


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n I know I said I would only update with 4 reviews but I want to update today because I am going to be busy this weekend...Thanks for whoever reviewed last means this story is going to be 15-20 chapters it depends if I get alot of reviews on this story.I am loving this story though i have alot of there will be no pregnancies though.**

.

Chapter 3 Figuring everything out/Maybe hang with Allison

Sam pov:

Today was a Wednesday and I'm glad because usually the school week goes by really fast after I'm hanging with Allison she is coming over my house and we are going to watch movies and I am suprise mom is letting her come over on a school night,Scott won't be home he said something about hanging with Stiles but yesterday I caught him in a lie,I saw him at Derek's house last I got up brushed my teeth,then got dressed I decided to wear a pair of jean with a plain purple I was getting ready my phone was Allison.

**Allison/Sam convo:**

"Hello." I answered into the phone.

"Hey it's Allison do you need a ride to school today." She asked.

"No my mom left the car for Scott and I." I replied back thanking her.

"Okay so I am comng home with you after school?" She asked curiously.

"Yes but don't you have to drop your car off first?" I asked confused.

"Yes and then I will be over,Is scott going to be there?"She asked hopefully.

"No he said something about going over Stiles,but last night he said that and I saw him at Derek's last night?"I said.

"Yeah he has been acting weird,well I have to go I will see you in school" she stated and we hung up.

**End of conversation.**

I went downstairs and Scott was in a daze sitting at the table.

"Scott are you okay"I asked worried.

"I'm fine,why?" He asked confused. getting up from the table.

"Because you look like something is bothering you."I asked concerend looking up at him.

"I'm fine just don't worry about it."He reassured me.

I was now getting angry because I know he is lying to me."Scott you keep on saying that but I don't buy it." I said angry.

"Sam just leave it alone." he answered back angrily I swear I saw his eyes It was my mind playing tricks on me it had to be.

I huffed and stomped my feet out to the car and I waited for Scott to come out.I was sniffling of him he came didn't look mad anymore.

"Sam I'm sorry I snapped at you.I just have some stuff going on that you wouldn't understand" He apologized warily.

"Scott then make me understand you use to tell me everything"I said sadly starting the car.

"Sam I know but this is really complicated when the time is right and I know what to do about it I will let you in"He promised.

"What are you in some kind of pack or something?"I asked Half joking-Half serious

"Something like that" he whispered to low for anyone to here that.

We now entered the school parking lot and I was dreading this day because I was in a bad mood,I'm glad Scott apologized but he is hiding something from me and i'm going to ask Stiles to see if he knows anything.

"Stiles wait up I need to ask you something" I called out to stopped and waited.

"What's up Sam"He asked confused.

"I was wondering do you know what the matter is with Scott he had been quiet and moody ever since he came out of the woods last night"I said breathlessly.

He froze."No I don't know anything your his sister you should know more than me"He said smoothly.I didn't buy it I knew he was hiding something.

Damn._I wish someone would tell me what the hell is going on._I thought to myself

I sighed."Alright we better get to Chem. I said walking into the school

He rolled his eyes and we were now in the classroom waiting on Mr Harris to come in and bore us to death with his teaching.

He came in a few seconds later.

"Okay class settle down,please turn to page 113 and do the review questions 1-20 and hand it in we will have a test tomorrow."He said.

I got started on the assignment but was interrupted by a mysterious I looked at t i didn't recognize the number.

_Sam,_

_If you want to know the truth meet me by the Hale house at 5pm tonight._

_Sign,_

_A friend_

I wonder who in the hell sent me this and how he or she got my number,but im desperate to know what the heck is going on around here.I continued to do the assignment.I looked up at Scott and he looked back at me and smiled.i smiled back .The first bell rung and it was time for Gym we are playing dodgeball I hate playing that game with Scot and Stiles because they always hit me in the head and Coach Finstock always laughs and thinks its Allison and I got changed.i put on a pair of white shorts with a grey v-neck the boys were lined up on one side and the girls were on the coach blew the whisle and balls were being thrown caught a ball and got Alex johnson out which was funny that guy was an arrogan I finally caught a ball and tryed to aim it at Scott's head and I failed misersble.

"Sorry sis you throw like a girl you have to be better than that"Scott teased.

I was beyond pissed so I took another ball and hit Stiles right where the sun don't groaned over in had his mouth gaped open.

"Sorry Stiles your out" Coach called.

He went over and sat down looking defeated.

"Take that now Scott I'm not much of a girl now am."I said cocky tone.

"Oh we'll see sister"he threatened.

I got worried but it was for nothing because Scott failed miserable and hit the wall.20 minutes later Allison and I and the other girls on our team had all the boys out.I smiled swith victory.

"Scott it looks like you been defeated i still love you though." I told my pouty brother.

After gym class I went to Homec I was done with my sweater so I just sat there and the damn class went did my other classes.I been thinking about who the mysterious texter was.I really didn't I went home I jsut told Allison I was to tired to hang out today/I am not going to the game because I have a stomach ache.I hope im not getting the flu.

I went upstairs put my bookbag on the floor and got on my labtop and surfed the internet for alltle bit i looked at the time and it was 4:55pm.I went to Derek's house and saw a person standing was Derek hale my heart starting beating really fast.

"Derek what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"I am the one who sent you that text".He stated his face hard as stone.

"Why?" I ask curiously,

"Because you want to know what is wrongwith Scott so i'm going to tell you the truth.

He smirked darkly.I kind of got scared.

""He is a werewolf." He stated.

That's when everything went black I had fainted.

TBCV Hope u guys are still with me on this story I have alot planned.

Let me kow when you guys what to see things start happening between Derek and Sam.

Review you know you want to.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for the reviews from everyone.I loved them.I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. Thsi isn't going to be a long chapter just to let you guys know.**

Chapter 4 WereWolves are real!

Derek Pov:

I know I was going to regret telling Sam about Scott but she had to know the truth,after she fainted I carried her into my house and layed her on the couch. I was watching her sleep she was a beautiful girl with long brown hair,brown eyes and a nice figure but I know I can't fall for her because of what i been through and I can't put her through the same thing I'm not a relationship person anymore.I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Sam starting to wake looked right up at me.I swore my heart jumped down into my throat.

"Where am I?" She groaned rubbing her eyes.

"Your at my house,you fainted after i told you about Scott."I explained.

"So that wasn't a dream?"She asked sitting up on the couch.

"No it wasn't,so what do you think about it?"I asked curiously.

"Its hard to believe,so how do you know about this stuff?"She asked.

I knew she was going to get to that question.

I sighed."Because I was born a werewolf but Scott he was bit by the Alpha."I explained to her.

"Oh" was all she said.

After our conversation and answering her questions I took her was silent during the whole car ride home,we were now at her destination.

"Thanks for telling me everything."She said getting out of the car.

I gave her a small nod and sped Scott is going to be so pissed that I told her,but she deserves to know. I head off back to my house but when I pulled up I sensed there was someone in my house I carefully walked up on to the porch trying not to make that much noise.I reached the house it was quiet but all of a sudden i was thrown into the wall.I got up and realized it was Scott.I knew from that he found out I told Sam the truth.

"Derek why in the hell did you tell Sam about me?" He asked back to human.

"Because she deserved to know the truth and she was becoming suspicious anyway."I replied back.

I knew he didn't want her to know the truth.

"I didn't want her to find out this way,I wanted to tell her the truth when the time was right."He growled.

"Were going to wait until the Alpha went after her or the hunters,She can be better protected now since she knows the truth".I exclaimed.

He sighed."Why do you care about her saftey anyways?"He asked confused.

"I don't its just she is your sister and she has to have protection now since she knows and the alpha is going to try to go after her"I denied ignoring his question.

"I won't let him get near her"He growled eyes glowing golden.

"You can't stop him Scott,know one can."I stated.

Scott left after our conversation.I do care about Sam's safety its only because she is Scott's sister and I don't want him to lose a sister like I did and I don't want to see him go through that I wouldn't let him know that though.I don't know maybe I was starting to like her.I went upstairs and worked out a bit (**a/n who doesn't love that episode,I do)**

Sam pov:

I can't believe Derek had told me that he was born a werewolf and that Scott was bit by an Alpha,this stuff is just to said I'm going have to be protected because the Alpha is going to try and go after me because Scott won't join his side and kill his I'm glad of.

I went downstairs from getting a shower and I saw Scott walking in the front door.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I just got back from seeing Derek."He stated "Why?"

"I was just wondering,you didn't go balistic on him did you?"I asked worrying.

"Alittle,I just didn't want you to find out the truth like this"He sighed.

"Were you ever going to tell me the truth?" I asked.

He was quiet.

"Thats what I thought"I sighed and left the living room.I went upstairs and layed on my bed,It was 10pm and I was tired so I decided to go to sleep.

Scott Pov: Downstairs.

I was only doing it for her.I can't lose my sister she 'll realize i'm doing it for her.I made sure the doors were locked and went up to bed.

Somewhere in Beacon hills

_Don't worry Scott if you won't be on my side I will turn your sister and make her turn on all of you..._

_TBC_

I hope you guys liked it this was kind of a rushy it was hard coming up with this. When should Derek start feeling something for Sam? Let me know in review...Next up them at school and Derek pays a visit to Sam in her room. also sam spends time with her mom..


	5. Chapter 5

A/n My good friend pokemonrul432 wrote the first part for me that was all. He rocks...I couldnt come up with anything at first..Hope you like it.

Chapter 5: Alpha encounter/Hanging with mom.

(Sam's Point of View)

The night was settling and I could see the moon rising over the trees, all was silent through the rest of the house, and my mind was moving a thousand miles a minute. All I could think of was Derek, normal or a wolf, I rolled in my bed uncomfortably and soon sat up realizing I needed to see him. I snuck out of room and into the hall seeing Scott's door was just open I peaked in and saw he was out. I ran down the stairs and out the front door slowly closing it behind me. I began walking the moon shining bright above my head a few clouds passing by forcing me to hum as if the moon controlled me.

I made it to the woods seeing how eerie they looked at night. No shadow let the light creep through the trees too dense for any light to ever come through. My heart seemed to skip a beat as I looked inward, but I felt excited, going against every rule my parents taught me as a child. I took my first step off the sidewalk listening to a dead stick crack from under my foot; I jumped of course, but caught my breath as I held back my laughter. I closed my eyes and took a couple more steps letting my senses take me in. When I opened my eyes, the darkness was everywhere and the moon barely made it through.

I took a few more steps and thought if I was going in the right direction. "Wait, maybe it was that way," I whispered to myself taking a few steps going what I think is east. "Why is this easier in the day?" I began to become frustrated and thought maybe it would be best if I returned home, but every which way I looked it all looked the same, no distinction of north, south, east, or west. "No," I gritted my teeth wanting to curse, but I bit my tongue. I began running and when the trees and shrubs began thickening I had it.

"SHIT!" I screamed not caring who could hear me. No more little nice girl, I was pissed that I was stuck in the middle of nowhere, my mother was going to kill me but maybe something was going to get to me first out here. I started again but stopped when I felt someone or something following me. I turned and saw nothing, but I knew something was behind me, shadow giving it the perfect disguise. I held my breath and began running but no matter how fast I moved I couldn't lose it. I turned and jumped at the sound of loud growl.

"Derek? This isn't funny, if you're trying to scare me I'm going to kill you myself," I barked trying to laugh but fear dwelled everywhere. All of a sudden a big wolf-like monster came out of the bushes sniffing me, what did it want with me.

"So, you're the one that's after Derek?" it asked with a wicked smile. I backed up until my back met a tree. "Oh I won't hurt you…yet," it growled in my face.

"Who said anything about Derek?" I barked back trying to act tough.

"Settle down little one, I can take your head off in a second," he growled getting in my face, his breath reeked of death.

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh just to retrieve your little wolf boy."

"What are you talking about?" I squinted as he sniffed me.

"Please I can smell Derek all over you." The werewolf backed away and I lessoned on the tension. "Sam, right?" His head whipped back and made eye contact as I could feel my heart pounding, I could even hear it in my ears.

"How…how did you know that?" she asked picking a stick up.

"You think that will protect you?"

"For a little while yes." He took a step closer and his massive jaw closed down on the end of the stick breaking it instantly.

Another figure jumped out of the bushes in front of me, another one of them, but it was my brother. Scott growled at the bigger wolf and I could tell he had no clue what he was doing. The bigger wolf got on his hind legs towering over Scott and I knew this was not going to end well. But Derek jumped out and growled, the bigger wolf turned and ran. "Are you ok?" he looked at me seriously as I nodded.

"It…it talked to me."

"What did he tell you?"

"He knows my name, how the hell does he know my name?" I screamed shoving Derek, but he grabbed my wrists and held me there. Scott grabbed me and we all silently went our separate ways. When we got home Scott shoved me in my room and he was silent as I sat on the bed knowing what was coming, but it never came. "Just get it over with, you're killing me with the suspense," I snapped as he glared at me.

"Are you stupid?" he asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I couldn't sleep, so I was just…"

"Going to go kill yourself?"

"No! I was going to see Derek," I stood up as he grabbed my wrist.

"Sam, you don't get it, the alpha knows who you are. He knows your name which means he knows you and will get to me through you, I can't constantly watch out for you."

"Well maybe I can look out for…"

"Yourself? Impossible, you almost ended dead tonight," he snapped trying to stay quiet not to wake mom.

"Yes, but I didn't I just got lost in the woods."

"Sam, this isn't a joke. I don't want to have to keep looking over my shoulder to make sure you are alive. I don't want to feel like every second of my waking breath is making sure you stay alive. How am I going to explain it to mom when you're dead? Hmmm….think of someone other than yourself, now, I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow." He yawned and left my room, I snarled at the door before climbing under the sheets staring at the moon till I fell asleep.

{**Page Break} I wrote from this point on**

**(Still Sam's point of View) The Next morning.**

The sun was shining in the beautiful blue sky,shining in my bedroom window.I groaned as I sat up in bed as I got up I looked over at my alarm clock and it read 6:45 am.I got up out of bed and head to the I was done washing my head and body i got out and headed back to my was no sign of Scott and I was glad he deliberately embarrassed me in front of Derek.I know he is trying to protect me but I am the same age as him and I can take care of myself sure I was scared but I wouldn't let him know I went to my dresser pulled out black Capri's with a white shirt to go with it with the logo "Don't mess with me" on it.I got dressed threw my hair up in a messy bun.I decided to put some eyeshadow on which i put my shimmery blue shadow on with little mascara and the time I was done it was time to go to school.I decided to take my bike because I am still pissed at Scott about last night.I went downstairs and grabbed my bookbag and cellphone and I was out the door.

20 minutes later:

I was riding along the sidewalk when I saw a shadowy figure coming right behind me it reminded me of last night but I realized it was Derek my heart starting beating fast and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and fell right off of my bike.

"Geez you know how to scare people don't you?" I asked getting up brushing my pants off.

"Sorry" Derek said embarrassed.

Wow who knew Derek Hale would be embarrassed and apologizing.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked confused.

"I was just checking up on you and I'm saying that the next full moon is coming up so I have to look after you" Derek replied nonchalantly.

"Let me guess my brother put you up to this?" I said skeptically folding my arms.I was starting to get angry.

"No I feel like I have to protect you since it was my idea to tell you the truth."He replied

After he left without a is being really weird lately around me.I would say he has a crush on me but I know thats to good to be I hopped back on my bike and headed off to school,I was there in no time.I put my bike in the spot where I always put it and locked it with the combination.I saw Allison coming up.

"Why are you late missy." she said half joking.

"Derek stopped me to talk to me" I explained to her.

She had this smug look at her face.

"Allison Argent you get that look off your face right now."I said sternly.

"What?" she asked she knew what I was talking about.

"Come on lets get to class".I said dragging her into the building.

"So where is my ass of a brother?" I asked angrily.

"He's already in class." She replied back walking into the classroom.

We headed to class and sat in our seats and waited for the teacher to start his boring lesson Scott can tell I was still mad at him for last night he thinks I can't handle myself so he didn't manage to atleast try talking to me the class went by so fast this whole day did I eventually talked to Scott and I forgave him.(**Sorry I skipped alot I just didn't have time to write it).**

**After School:**

I went upstairs to change into some shorts because believe it or not I was hot in capris so i changed into some jean shorts and a tank top and got ready for the movies with that I went downstairs,she was waiting for me.

"You ready to go kiddo?" my mom asked excitedly.

"Yes I'm glad we get to spend some time together." I stated happily.

We got into the car,she let me drive and we were off to the were going see the movie "Silent House" I heard it was suppose to be scary.

We arrived at the movies and we got out tickets and headed in to get seated.

"Are you going to be scared?" my mom asked smugly.

"No but i think you will be." I said laughing

We stopped talking because the movie was starting,an hour into the movie I started to get scared and so did my mom, after the movie we went home.

"Mom I had so much fun today."I replied smiling'

"Me to honey." she replied back.

When i got home I went upstairs to go to sleep i was extremely tired...

TBC

Review and let me know what u thought.


	6. Chapter 6

CHapter 6 Blurted out feelings and being let down. Im pretty happy on the way this chapter turned out

Once again pokemonrul432 wrote the first part for for supporting me on this story it means alot.

(Sam's POV)

Tonight was the full moon and Scott was already acting weird. "You ok?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" He growled as I rolled my eyes, I had a feeling it was the full moon effecting him. But I decided to ignore and walk away and Scott kept pacing his bedroom floor. I wondered if Derek acted the same way so I climbed out my window and ran to his house, finding it by myself this time. I found him sitting on the steps looking and waiting for something.

"You holding together normally?" He laughed which only made me smile and I tried covering it but it had grown to big to hide so I gave up. "My brother is like totally freaking out," I laughed as Derek nodded.

"It's his second one, he should be getting…" Derek stopped. "Stay away from him," he pointed aggravated.

"What? Why?"

"You want to live to see tomorrow, listen what I said," he barked standing up as I cowered with a nod. "Now go home, it's not safe here," he added looking around. I nodded and ran home.

(He stopped writng here)

When I got to my house I saw Stiles's jeep in our drive way.I was confused to see why he was there in the first place but I shouldn't question it because he was always here.I remeber what Derek said about me having to keep away from Scott since this was his second full but I couldn't I was worried about him so I went upstairs once I got in the room. I saw that Stiles had Scott hancuffed to the heater.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing to my brother?" I asked staring at him angrily.

"He is going crazy so i had to hancuffed him up." He explained.

"Stiles unhancuffed me now or you are going to regret it." Scott said snarling menacingly.

I could tell he was alittle afraid.

"Scott why are you being like this?" I asked going towards him.

"It's the full moon,Sam don't take another step I could hurt you?"Scott said his voice softening.

"Scott I know you won't hurt me."I replied back.

I took another step and thats when scott came towards me trying to grab me, his teeth were showing and his eyes were this yellow color.I all of a sudden I was whisked away.I noticed it was Derek.

"Scott come down right this instance."Derek snarled.

"You can't tell me what to do Derek doing".Scott shot back.

"Really you almost attacked your sister Scott".Derek pointed out.

"I didn't mean for it to happen,I told her to stay away."Scott replying shifting back to his human self.

"I know I told her the same thing."Derek said looking at me.

I scrunched down to the floor." Great the guy i like and my brother are ganging up on me." I blurted out.

I clamped my hand over my mouth Derek froze and Scott had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I knew it,I was right." Stiles pointed out breaking the awkward.

"Stiles shut up." I warned him.

He was quiet the rest of the time.I left the room before one of them could of said something but I was stopped in the mid halway by Derek.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Sam what you said back there was that true?" he asked looking straight down at me.

"I guess".I stated shrugging.

"Come on Sam I'm trying to be serious here."He stated seriously.

"Why,its not like it means anything to you."I said. i was starting to get mad.

"Sam nothing can ever happen between us and I'm letting you know this now."He said that and left.

After that I went to my room slammed the door and cried myself to sleep I knew it was to good to be true.I guess I misread signals.

Scott heard me crying but I wouldn't let him in he gave up after 5 minutes.

TBc Next in Derek's point of view.

In the next chapter Sam spends the day with Allison and she tells her what went down with derek and Derek hears how she feels about him what will he will do?

Please review and let me know what u thought.I have a poem that goes along with this story on how sam feels about derek.

Thanks,

SamiLynn23


	7. Chapter 7

A/n Thanks for whoever review It means alot:) For the first part pokemonrul432 helped will be like this throughout each chapter.

(Sam's POV)

I woke early, my throat soar and yet still dark, silence filled every inch of my room and in me was nothing. I felt empty and used like I was drained from crying and I had nothing left to come out. I felt pathetic why was I crying in the first place? My phone rang and I saw it was a text from Allison.

_Want to go hang out today? -A_

I responded with a yes, and pulled myself from bed, I felt a little better since I still had her to count on. I cleaned up got ready and walked out the door, I had a feeling of being watched but everywhere I turned no one was there, I was by myself, my mind still played with me. When I got to Allison's I felt a whole lot better. We climbed into her car and drove to the mall, I was still silent.

"You ok?" Allison asked as we parked.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" I asked dumbfounded as we made our way to the mall entrance.

"Well, you seem, sad, like someone hurt you."

"I'm fine, life couldn't be better," I said chocking on my words. Allison nodded trying to believe me as we walked into the first store.

(Derek's POV)

I didn't understand why she looked so upset, she stood there like…like a fricken shell as if I ripped her life out and she was blaming me? ME? This wasn't my fault, she was the one who was getting in something dangerous I can't look after her, if something bad happened to her then it would be her blood on my hands, and I can't deal with that, not after Laura, so why was she frisking blaming me for the last night? I knew she was blaming me, the way she moved the way she talked everything carried out pain, pain I gave her, I knew I had to stop it, but honestly…I don't know how. I followed Sam and Allison to the mall staying at least to store lengths behind and I could swear she saw me, but then again she never came over.

I made my way over but she seemed to have been stopped buy a salesperson giving samples, I stepped back gritting my teeth, Allison was with her, I knew if we were going to talk she needed to be away from Allison. Then it happened, my time to move Allison went into a store while Sam sat on the bench; I slowly moved forward like a lion hunting it's prey and slyly sat next to her.

"What do you want?" she hissed as I sighed.

"Sam, I…"

"I don't want to hear your lame excuses, just…"

"You asked what I want and I can't tell you if your going to interrupt me." I barked as she closed her lips tight.

(I start writing here)

(Sam's POV)

He wasn't the same, he seemed different almost…human? Then I saw it in his eyes, fear actual fear. "What is Derek Hale so scared of?" I asked aloud wanting to take my words back

"I'm not scared of anything Sam its just I really felt bad about last night"He responded back.

I could see it in his eyes that he was really sorry but it is going to take time before I can forgive him."So you were saying?" I asked looking up at him.

"Sam I am trying not to hurt you but we can never get involved with each other."He said seriously.

"Why" I asked confused.

"Its really hard to explain,let me come in your room tonight and i'll explain it to you?" With that he left and Allison came out.

"Who were you talking to?"Allison asked confused.

"Just a guy from school."I lied.

After our mall trip we went our seperate ways and I went straight up to my room and unpacked some of my things that i bought such as a pair of new white tennis shoes,a couple of shirts,and a black leather jacket as I was putting my stuff away I felt someone behind me.I turned around and it was Derek.

I jumped."You need to stop sneaking up on people,you scared me half to death."I said holding a hand over my chest.

Of course he doesn't have a sense of humor so he doesn't smile or anything,

"So sit down and i'll explain everything to you."He ordered.

"So tell me why we can't be together and so on and so fourth"I replied.

I was hurt but I wasn't going to show it.

"Well it started back when I was 16 and i met this girl name Kate well I fell in love with her but it turns out she just used me and she killed my family,she is the one who started the fire and since then i haven't let anyone in plus its to dangerous

All I felt right now is sympathy for Derek."It doesn't mean that I would hurt you."I reassured him.

"I know but it is dangerous for you because the alpha will use you to get to me, and I can't let that happen."He explained seriously.

"So are you saying you do feel something for me."I asked hopefully waiting for an answer.

"I don't know Sam.I have to go"He said on the verge of leaving.

This time I wasn't letting him leave I wanted answers and I was starting to get pissed.

"Derek look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel the same way that I feel about you if not I will leave you alone."I said almost crying.

He looked me in the eyes and said"Sam I do not feel the same way so goodbye."He said harshly.

"I dont believe you Derek" Was all I said.

Derek froze in that very spot and all of a sudden I was thrown agaisn't the wall and his lips were on mine,it caught me off guard so i didn't kiss him back right away but when i came out of it I started kissing him back i swear I heard a low growl coming from his throat It actually turned me on alittle bit.I new we needed to come up for needed air but i didn't want to stop kissing him because it felt like I was in a dream.

"Sam i think we should stop now"Derek interupted breathlessly.

"No just one more kiss"I begged.

With that I pulled him towards me and we fell on to my continued to kiss to where he started moving down towards my jaw bone to my neck and he nibbled on my neck.I moaned and I can feel a smirk coming from him.I was mentally telling him to shut up he went back up to my mouth and it was starting to get hot,my hands were brushing through his hair as his hands were on my sides some how I manage to take his shirt off I was starting to lose oxygen so I knew we were going to have to pulled away.

"Wow"I said breathlessly.

"Yeah I think we should stop before this goes any further"Derek said putting his shirt back on.

"Yeah maybe we can continue tomorrow"I said blushing.

Derek just was getting ready to leave.

"Derek you kissing me does that mean you feel the same way."I asked hopefully.

"Yeah but we can talk more about it tomorrow."He replied.

Before he left he gave me a kiss on my cheek and left.I went to the mirror and looked at myself my hair was all over the place,my clothes were crumpled up and I noticed that Derek left a hickie on my neck I'am going to kill him.I am going to have to cover that up with foundation or something.,because if Scott finds out he is going to be pissed.I put on pajamas and decided to watch tv for the remainder of the that day I hate pizza for dinner and went straight to bed around 9:30 or so I swear I heard a noise outside my window but i figured it was just the wind.

TBCSorry on the kissing scene I really suck on these things.

Review and let me know what you though next up Derek and Sam put a label on there budding romance and Scott finds something on sam what it is?lol


	8. Chapter 8

(Sam's POV)

I grew tired and lazy so I pushed my boxes off my bed and collapsed onto the bed closing my eyes briefly, which led to me falling asleep. When I woke I found Scott standing over me. "What?" I blurted coming to my senses.

"Nothing, it's just….never mind," he ordered walking out, even though that was the weirdest thing he ever did I was curious, so I followed him.

"Scott, you ok?"

"I'm fine," he laughed turning around.

"No, you're not, I know that look, that's the 'Stay away from someone' look."

"I don't have that look."

"Please, just spit it out already. Is it Jackson, cause I already know about him."

"No, it's…"

"Lydia? Why she's so nice."

"No, Sam it…"

"Stiles?"

"SAM!" I jumped and took a step back. He opened his mouth ready to speak when I noticed his eyes fixated on my neck. "Hang on you gotta little…" he brushed his thumb against my neck pulling the smeared make-up off. "What the hell is that?" he whispered grabbing my wrist.

"Nothing, I can't see it so I don't know."

"Who did it?"

"I didn't have sex if that is what your asking."

"Sam, I am not playing around," he growled shoving me in the room. "Don't tell me, you're little Derek? This is your final warning, stay the HELL away from him!"

"You can't tell me what to do anymore, I'm not afraid of you."

"Sam, shut up. You will stay away from him or I'll…"

"What go wolfed out on me," I crossed my arms sarcastically as he growled and stared at me.

"Don't test me," he pointed his voice low and angry.

"You know you wouldn't do that because you love me."I stated smirking at him

I can tell I'm really pissing him off.

"Sam I am trying to protect you from him,he is going to end of hurting you and I'm not going to be around when that happens."He warned.

"Scott the only one hurtting me right now is you." I said tearing up.

He looked down I think I really hurt his feelings.

"Scott i didn't mean that it's just I really care about Derek and I know he wont hurt me,I'm actually going to talk to him today about what we are."I said confidently going out of the room.

Scott didn't say anything else,I went over to Derek's because he wanted to talk. about if we are going to start a relationship or not.I hope he does.I really care about him.I was now at his house and in the porch he must of heard me he was outside in a instant.

"Hey,you wanted to talk."I said going inside.

"Yes about the relationship status but first you seem like something is bothering you."He pointed out staring down at me.

"Yeah Scott found the mark that you made and he blew up at me."I replied blushing tucking a piece of hair behind my ears.

"Well I understand he is your brother and he is just being protective of you."He said agreeing.

"Yeah but i am old enough to take care of myself and he needs to realize how I feel about you."I said realizing what I jsut blurted out.

I blushed.

He ignored that saying and we decided to go ahead and talk.

"Okay I do realize that i do care about you and I want to have a realationship with you."He said happily smiling down at me.

"Yay"I exclaimed.

We hugged then made out alittle then I decided I had to head back home.I hope Scott wasn't there.

"I'll see you tomorrow and pick you up from school."He replied giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

My hand was still on the spot where he had kiss me.I am so beyond happy right now and i'm not going to let anyone take that away from me not even Scott.I went upstairs and got a shower.

I pulled out my playboy bunny shorts with a spaghetti shirt out of my drawer and went in and got in the hot felt I havent't been sleeping minutes after I was done showering I got dressed and headed to bed.

~Sam's Dream~

_I was running in the woods alone in the mid night around 2 was foggy and I couldn't see where I was going.I managed to trip over a log that was sticking out of the with red eyes caught up to me and said._

_"Make sure to tell Scott if he doesn't join me i will make sure I turn you and hurt his loved ones even his precious Allison."he snarled menacingly._

_"No-No please don't hurt them and Scott will never join you"I shot back angrily._

_"We'll see about that" he threatned._

_With that he left._

I woke up with sweat pouring down my dream felt really real.I got a glass of water and fell back to time I dreamnt of Derek and I.

TBCHope you like it,I had to rush this because Im getting ready to start online classes for college.

Review and let me know what you thought about this chapter remember pokemon432 wrote the first part.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n Sorry it has been almost 2 weeks since I last updated.I hope you all are still with me on to pokemonrul432 this story wouldn't have been here hope u like gets steamier in chapter 10.

Pokemonrul432 wrote the first part.:)

Chapter 9 The date and more Drama

(Sam's POV)

The whole day went slow waiting for seven thirty. A horn echoed through the house as I ran down the stairs. "Where are you going?" Scott called as I turned and looked up at him.

"No where," I shrugged hoping he would drop it.

"Sam, where?"

"Fine, I have a date."

"Vague…with who?"

"You know who," I hissed as he came down the stairs and grabbed my wrist. "Scott, you're hurting me," I winced as his grip tightened. "The moon, that's what's effecting you, just calm down…"

"Don't tell me what to do." I pulled myself away and walked out the door.

"Just leave me alone and come back when your normal," I snapped knowing I said the wrong thing.

"NORMAL? If that…"

"Scott, I didn't…"

"I don't care, go have fun and get home before mom finds out, because if your not, I may tell her."

"What is your problem?"

"My problem? I don't have a problem," he called before closing the door. I slowly walked to Derek's car and climbed in.

"It's the moon, once he learns to control it, he'll be fine," Derek sighed driving down the street.

"I suppose," I sighed before silence took over the car. We eventually pulled into a parking lot and walked into the restaurant.

(Derek's POV)

We sat and ordered rather quickly. "Seems you've been here before," I smirked as she smiled.

"Rather a few times," she laughed. "I tend to get the same thing every time." I laughed almost instantly and sat there in more silence, I could tell

she didn't like it, so I sighed and looked at her trying to think of something to say.

"Nice weather huh?" I smiled and realized what I said. I was such an idiot, I couldn't believe I said that.

"Wow you asking me about the weather,I say yeah it is quit nice tonight"I she said slightly amused.

"Yeah " I blushed.

Sam and I were having a good old time talking and laughing and before I knew it our food was here,I ordered the fish fouley with a sidedish and Sam ordered a spaghetti dinner with a tea,we were eating our dinner in quiet enjoying each others company when all of a sudden my phone rung and Stiles name flashed on to my screen,

"Sam I'm sorry do you mind if I answer this"I asked apologetically leaving the nodded.

"Thanks"

I went into the hallway and answered the call.

"Stiles this has better be good if it isn't I'll tear you limb from limb"I threatened hastily into the phone.

"It is listen you have to come to Scott's house he is going ballistic and he is trying to attack me."He said frantically

I knew he was serious,

"Well where are you at right now"? I asked.

"I am in the bedroom he is clawing into the door to get to me."I called Allison but she isn't picking up so please hurry"He begged.

"Alright I'll get Sam and I'll be there in the next 10 minutes try to hold him off until we get there"I replied and hung up.

I went back to our table Sam stood there looking puzzled.

"Sam I really hate to cut our date short but Scott is trying to attack Stiles and if we don't hurry he is going to be dead meat.

She looked worried.

"Okay lets pay and go"she said hurriedly going up to the desk.

We payed the bill and we stopped by Allison's to see if she was there."Hi is Allison Home"I said shivering I was quite cold.

"Yes just a sec"she replied calling Allison down here.

"Hey Sam what's up"?she asked confused wondering why I was here.

"Stiles is in danger,Scott is trying to attack him because of the full moon and your the only one who can calm him down."She explained breathlessly.

"Okay well your his sister can't you calm him."She asked getting her jacket on.

"He is mad at me right now,so your our only hope."Sam replied.

"Alright well lets hurry".Allison said getting into the Camaro.

We all sped up really fast I hope Scott hasn't gotten his claws in Stiles .Literally

We got there and headed into the house it was quiet.

"Stiles,Scott" I no answer.

Allison ran up the stairs before I can call started looking for ran after were now upstairs in the hallway and heard Stiles's scream.

"Scott it's Derek please come down its the full moon making you like this"I tried calming him it didn't work.

"No I want to kill"Scott said menacingly.

That was his wolf talking.

"Scott its Allison please listen you don't want to hurt Stiles he is your best friend"She said panicking.

She went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder he looked at her and he was staring down into her eyes,his became the normal brown they are and his claws went back up in his fingers.

"Oh think god."Sam said relieved.

"What happened"Scott asked confused.

"You tried to kill me so Allison calmed you down."Stiles said coming out of the bedroom.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to"He said teariing up.

"It's okay" they hugged.

(Sam pov)

Everybody has left and Allison and Scott were having a conversation in his had thanked Derek for being there for him now him and I were now laying on my bed watching tv.I was nervous having my boyfriend in my room normally mom wouldn't approve of god she wasn't home.

"Sam i'm sorry that we couldn'y finish our date."He said looking down at me.

"Its okay if it wasn't for you Stiles would be dead and Scott would be in jail."I replied.

"Yeah but I did have fun tonight"He said leaning in towards me.

I started to lean in closer and before I knew it we were in a hot make out session but it got interupted by Allison.

"Guys I'm just saying good night"She said embarassed.

"Goodnight and thanks"I said smiling.

"Your welcome" and she left.

"I better go you have school tomorrow" Derek said getting off my bed.

"Can you atleast stay until I fall asleep"I said pouting.

"Yeah"

I cuddled up to his side and wrapped my arm around him.I was out in that he left .I fell asleep with a smile on my lips.

Sorry if this seemed rushed I only had 30 minutes to get this again for the major support.

Review and let me know what you thought on this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n Oh let me know if you guys want me to write 15 chapters or 20 let me know in a review

A/n Thanks for the review on chapter 9 this chapter gets steamier between Sam and Derek. The romantic scene is being written by Byron Lancaster.

Dreamer2322

Pokemonrul432-thanks for writing first part for me

Alex-annonymous reviewer

SnickerzNjellybeanz

Disclaimer:I do not own Teen wolf..Mtv does..I wish I did though.

Chapter 10: Desire

(Sam's POV)

The fresh smell of pine filled my nose as I ran through the woods hoping for a way out of my crazy life. The only solution was running, it cleared my mind and brought a sort of peace to me. I must have not been paying attention because the next thing I knew I was face first in the dirt, I looked at my foot as it was still stuck in the root that stuck up, a throbbing pain came from my ankle as I pulled it loose. I noticed it was nothing but a sprain, but it still hurt to walk on it.

I heard a rustle in the bushes, I knew it wasn't safe and I felt my heart slamming the walls of my ribs. A loud growl emerged and I wanted to scream but I nothing came out but silence. "Oh my God," I managed to whisper as the bush parted and a massive wolf like creature lunged at me, pinning me to the ground.

"Get off!" I screamed finally struggling under the weight. I knew it could smell my fear, and I also knew this wasn't just a wolf, but the alpha werewolf, the beast stuck it's nose in my neck and began sniffing. It grunted and was thrown off me and when I stood Derek was there, his fists clenched.

"GO!" he barked as I nodded and began running away. Why was the alpha after me?

"Because he knows me and you are closer than what we were and he wants to ruin that for me"He said sighing.

"Oh,are you mad at me"I asked, I hope he wasn't.

"No but you need to stop wondering around by yourself Sam"He said sternly.

Instead of me just going away we got into Derek's black camero and went to his house we arrived 10 minutes later Derek had a serious look on his face and it looks like he was about to give me a lecture.

We went onto the porch and inside his house he had candles lit because that was the only light that he could use,we went up to his bedroom to talk.

"You can sit and I'll be right back i'm going to get the first aid kit"He said and left

Derek looked at my ankle and he said I just sprained it really finally came in the room holding a white box.

"What is that for?"I asked looking at him confused.

"You cut your forhead"He replied emotionessly.

"Derek are you sure you are not mad at me because you are acting like it"I said semi offensively.

He sighed "Sam i'm only looking out for you I don't want you to think I'm trying to act like a babysitter I just worry about you"He said truthfully.

"I know I don't mean to go out in the woods alone but I needed to clear my head because of the things with Scott and things going on in my life Scott don't even approve of us dating"I said tears running down my face.

Derek came over and sat on the bed with me.

"Sam please don't cry you no I don't like when you do"He pleaded giving me a hug.

"I know he just makes me so mad"I complained.

"He is just looking out for you I did when Laura was alive"He replied.

I looked up at him and leans down ...

(Derek's pov)it gets steamier from here if you dont like it just skip the through it.

I kissed Sam on the lips has as I started to undress myself I took off my shirt and pants as I grab her as we started to make out after awhile I started to take her clothes off as she giggled. I want to go easy on Sam since it's her first time.

As I got undress we got underneath the covers, as I got on top of her I rolled a condom on and insert my member in her it was very painful for her but after awhile the pain stop as she let out a soft moan she grabbed my hair while rubbing my butt I lead out a loud grow also.

I grabbed sam I slammed her against the wall making her moan louder I thrust her back and fourth as the wolf inside me came out she tried not to scream but she couldn't hold it any longer.

I let the wolf out as I clawed her back as I kissed her I went lower down to her lower region she let out several growls as my eyes flashed a ruby red as I threw her back on the bed as I was still going all the way down to her lower reigon she screamed as I licked her special before I knew it she flipped us over to where she was on top she kissed from my lips down to my stomach and all the way down to my she licked my throbbing member I growled."Sam Please more"I did as she was told.

'' I turn sam around and start to thrust her from behind as she was grabbing on to the sheets she asked for more I couldn't resist the urge to stop as we continue to make love.I could tell I was getting closer to climax and so was sam.

"Sam I'm getting closer"I groaned.

"Me to"She breathed into the sheets

I turned her back around and Sam was laying on her stomach.I entered her again and continued to thrust once again.

"Uh Derek go faster"She begged.

I picked up the pace and few minutes later I collasped on her,us both being sweaty and out of breath.

"Wow"Sam said with a amusing smile on her face

"Yeah but are you okay"I asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine it hurt at first but went away a few minutes later" She replied honestly.

"Okay I was just making sure"Derek said.

Sam was now laying on my chest exhausted and she was going in and out of sleep as we talked,I don't regret us sleeping together but I think we should of waited aittle bit and when Scott finds out he is going to flip a switch.

(Sam pov)

I can't believe Derek and I had slept together.I'm glad I waited this long so he could be my first and he did not dissapoint.I just hope he don't regret it.I felt weird its like we really connected i'm going to have to ask him about that.

"Derek can I ask you something?" I asked

"Yeah"He stated simply.

"When we were in the moment I felt really connected to you it felt like we were one"I replied confused.

He had a shocked look on his face"Sam that means you are my mate and it means I claimed you"He said smiling.

"Is that mean we were meant to be"I asked hopefully.

"Yes and down the road we will start our own family"He replied.

"Cool" was all I said.

"Your not mad?"He asked astonished.

"Derek when I first met you I felt an instant connection with you and I liked you from there"I stated honestly.

"Yeah I grew to like you"He said jokingly.

I threw a pillow at jumped me and lets just say we had a round 2.

A few hours later:  
>I woke up and I heard a beep it must of been my phone letting me know I had a voicemail.I looked at the time and it was 3am.I panicked.<p>

"Derek it's 3:00 in the morning I have to get home or I'm dead meat"I replied in a panicky tone.

"Alright let me get dress and I'll take you home"He replied getting out of bed.

Derek was dressed and so was I.I finally reached home within minutes and I had to sneak in.I gave Derek a kiss and he said he will pick me up from school.

I went into the house and went up the stairs my bedroom door was wide open and that was strange because I left it shut.I went in and there was Scott sitting on my bed.

"Sam where and the hell have you been I was so worried about you?"Scott asked yelling.

"Be quiet before you wake mom and none of your business"I stated blanky

"I know you were with Derek I can smell him all over you,You slept with him didn't you?"He asked angrily.

"Yes but it was both of our decisions so don't give me crap I know you and Allison are having sex."I stated and he shut up about it.

"Sam I'm only looking out for you,you are my little sister and I just don't want you to get hurt"He said softly.

"I know Scott and I appreciate it"I said giving him a hug.

"Alright I won't tell mom but please don't do it again"He said being bossy,

"Yes sir"I laughed.

Scott went to bed and so did I ,I was exhausted..I layed in my bed and dreamnt of Derek..

TBCHope this chapter was good Let me know what u thought and REVIEW

Thanks

Samilynn23


	11. Chapter 11

A/n THanks for the reviews on the last chapter.I can't believe alot of people like this story.I love writing it and you got your wish this will go up to 20 chapters plus a Epilogue. well hope you like this is drama in this but no sexc that will come later between Serek I call pokemon helps with this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf...only sam and the story.

Chapter 11 Oh No!

(Sam's POV)

I was so aggravated, Scott was pushing me to no end and I needed to talk to someone, I couldn't talk to my mom since she would just tell me to work it out, I couldn't tell Stiles or Allison since they probably would tell him, I had one scape goat. I snuck out my window, the mooning shining down like a light from a lighthouse.

I started running, dodging trees, shrubs, logs, and whatever else blocked my way in the woods. It didn't take long and I reached Derek's house the blue light from the moon made the house look more scary then it usually did. "Derek?" I called out as the door opened.

"Sam, you ok?" he asked stepping into the light.

"No," I mumbled tired. I then proceeded to tell him all my problems, he brought me in the house and I spent a good two hours complaining about how bad Scott and I fought.

"You know he just acts that way because of me, right?"

"No, that's not…"

"Please, Sam if you can't see it, then you have got to be pretty blind."

"Me Blind, that's impossible. I've just fought with him…"

"Sam!" he barked causing me to jump a little.

"You're right," I sighed resting my head on his chest.

"Sam, I care about you, and I love you, but…" he stopped.

"What was that?" I sat up smiling,

"What was what?" he asked defensively.

"What you just said?"

"That I care about you and want you to be happy?"

"No, after the care before the happy?"

"you and want?"

"Stop it," I laughed nudging him. "You love me?"

"Yeah," he whispered leaning closer, I met him the rest and kissed him, it felt right to be there at this moment. I pulled back and looked at my phone.

"I have to go," I sighed seeing it was two in the morning. "Oh, by the way, I love you too," I added kissing him again before running out. I ran out there door and down the the path I came of over grown trees and bushes, then I heard it again. The same noise I heard seeing Derek last. The alpha jumped out again, why was I targeted so much. This time I started running trying to get away. I tried screaming for help but nothing came out but panting. The alpha was on my tail and getting closer I could feel his breath on my neck. A claw grabbed my shoulder and I stopped the alpha dragged me to the ground and I rolled over just missing his massive jaw. I continued rolling but I didn't get far the massive creature pinned me down. His claw was raised above his head and it came down, I felt a sharp pain coming from my face.

I could feel the three cuts on my cheek. The alpha dragged me and I felt something hit my head and I fell into darkness, nothing, but night, as if I slept there.

(Derek pov:) 4:00am (I staerted writing here)

I can't believe I had told Sam I loved her it 's not like I hadn't meant it but it felt like it was to soon because we had only been dating for a month I decided to work out bit before I went to sleep but before I turned my ipod on I heard a girl's scream within distance I thought about Sam when I heard that so I grabbed my leather jacket and went on the search to see where the scream came from.I searched in the woods and used my werewolves to sniff out to see if I smell blood.I walked to the path that Sam always takes when I got closer I saw a person laid passed out in the dirt and I smelled blood i couldn't make out to see who the person was until i got closer,it broke my heart because the person was Sam.

"Sam can you here me"I called out panicking.

No Answer.

"Sam come on please it's Derek "I pleaded.

"Derek"She whispered hoearsly.

I picked her up and ran fast speed to the hospital.

"Please someone help me my girlfriend was attacked"I called nurses rushed over to us including Melissa their mom.

"Derek what happened to her"She asked sternly.

"I think it was another "animal attack"because she was fine when she left my house about an hour ago."I replied Scared.

"Thanks for bringing her in when you did."She smiled and went into the cubicle room with Sam.

I nodded.I called Scott to let him know what happened with Sam.I got out my cellphone and dialed his number from my contacts.

"Hello" Scott answered sleepily into the phone.

"Scott you need to get to the hospital Sam has been attacked by the alpha."I ordered.

"How did that happened."Scott asked thought she was sleeping in her room.

"After you guys got into a fight she needed someone to talk to so she came to me."I replied.

"Oh Derek its not that I don't like you I'm just really protective of her,your her first serious boyfriend."He explained sighing.

"I know I was like that with Laura even though she was a few years older than me well I'll see you when you get here."We hung up.

I went to the desk and asked if I could see Sam.

"Yes I was wondering if I can see Samantha McCall."I asked hopefully.

"Not right now they are still trying to make her stable right now she is in critical condition."She explained sadly.

I nodded and sat in the chair and wait for answers.I saw Scott and Allison coming,he must of called her.I wonder why Stiles didn't come.

"Hey have you heard anything."Scott asked hopefully.

"The lady told me that they are trying to stabalized her and she is in critical condition."I told him.

"I hope she is okay"Allison said on the verge of tears.

I am so glad she isn't like her Aunt she actually cares about people Kate didn't. We all sat and waited which seemed like hours until we seen Mrs. McCall walking down the hall in tears.

"Mom what did they say about her." Scott asked crying himself.

"They said she lost some amount of blood and that she has slipped into a coma."she explained crying,

"Is she going to come out of it?"I said speaking for the first time in hours.

"They don't know only time will tell"she explained.

I felt really low right now I shouldn't have let her walked home,I should of took her home anyways we all waited and took our turns Scott surprisingly was going let me go first.I walked in and heard all the annoying beeping machines Sam is on a breathing machine until she wakes up.I sat in the chair next to her, Mellisa said she could here us.

"Sam its Derek I already miss you I'm so sorry I let this happen to you."I said.I wish she could talk.

_Oh I hate being in this stupid coma I wish I can just reach out and give him a hug and tell him it wasn't his fault.I want to apologize to Scott to and tell him how sorry I am._

Back to reality

"Sam just know that I love you with all my heart"I said giving her a kiss on her forehead what I didn't know was Scott was listening to us the whole time.

Scott just came in."Hey is it okay if I have a turn."Scott asked desperately.

"Yeah I gotta go get some stuff done anywyays"I replied leaving.

"Oh and Derek I approve of you and Sam, I can tell you really care about her." I smiled and left.

(Scott pov)

After Derek had left I took his place in the chair and enjoyed the silence but I didn't like how Sam looked, hair was all matted from the dried up blood she had scratches all over her face and arms.I just hope it didn't turn her into a werewolf.

"Sam it's Scott wake up i'm really sorry I haven't been supportive of you and Derek."I apologized.

_Oh Scott I'm glad and Im the one that is sorry,I wish I can get out of this coma and tell him im sorry for being a bitch.I'm going to kill that alpha for doing this to me..._

"I promise you this Sam we are going to track down the alpha and kill him for doing this to you." said.I stayed with Sam for a few I left because I had to go to work.

(Sam pov in coma)

_Everyone visited me and it meant alot to me,I'm trying to wake up but my body won't let me,I want to get back to my loved ones and I guess Allison couldn't see me because I was in bad shape..._

A few hours later (Derek pov)

After I left the hospital I went and worked out for alittle bit to keep my mind off of Sam we were suppose to watch a movie it really pisses me off that this just happned after I tell Sam I love her.I went to go visit my uncle to get my mind off of things.I grabbed my car keys and headed out to my camero and sped off to "Beacon Hills home". I arrived several minutes later.

I went into his room and there like always my uncle Peter Hale sitting there in a cotonic state.

"Hey Uncle Peter its me Derek again I'm here to let you know what is happening in my life,well I met a girl her name is Samantha Mccall she is Scott's twin sister well I have falling in love with her and tonight she was attacked by the alpha and well I vow to plot my revenge against him."I said snarling."Come on I wish you can say I got to go.

I left and headed towards Scott's house him and I were going to get to the bottom of these attacks and why he attacked Sam.

(Somewhere in the woods.)

_Sorry my nephew her and her family deserve to get what they get and I vow to get my revenge on the people who killed our family 6 years ago._

_TBC..._

I hope everyone liked this chapter...Do you think Sam is gonna wake up in the next chapter?Give me your answer in a review if your right you'll get a preview of the next and should Sam become a werewolf?

Thank you and don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n Thanks for all of the reviews i had gotten on this hope you enjoy this..Only 9 chapter left and I have alot planned.

Chapter 11 It can't be can it?

(Derek's POV)

She laid there lifeless only noise she gave wasn't even her just an EKG showing she still lived. It made me furious, I knew he was going to pay for attacking her. Oddly I could tell something wasn't right, and instinct was right her EKG started going crazy at first I thought I caused it but when I realized I hadn't moved from my seat in over two hours it wasn't. Two nurses barged in one looked at me accusingly while the other ran to Sam. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," I blurted as she squinted and began examining her. A few minutes later her EKG slowed down.

"You need to leave," the other nurse demanded as I walked out the room and stood behind the glass staring at Sam, she was getting worse, her coma was taking her over. The doctor rushed in and began helping the nurses. The odd part I noticed most when they began pressing her stomach. He came back out.

"What's wrong with her," I barked as the man stopped.

"How do you know her?"

"She's my girlfriend, now spit it out old man," I barked getting a little too angry.

"She has internal bleeding we'll rush her to the ER and take care of it. We don't know how bad it is right now, but the EKG isn't looking good." I turned away as he left and looked at her through the glass watching as the nurses placed her on the table. They pushed her out and down the hall.

I was scared at this point so i decided to call Scott and let him know what is going on.I got out my android and dialed his number from my contacts.

_Ring Ring_

It was now on the third ring and Scott wasn't answer,I was getting ready to press End when I heard Scott on the other line.

"What took you so long to answer your damn phone."I said angrily into the phone.

"I was in the shower so what did you call for is Sam okay."He asked concerned.

"Actually that is what i'm calling about,her EKG machine went off and they found out she has internal bleeding and they just wheeled her away."I said in beyond tears.

"Ok I'll get my mom and we will be right down and Derek are you crying?"Scott asked slightly amused.

"Just get your ass down here."I said and hung up.

Scott and Mrs McCall were here in no time.

"Derek have you heard anything about her yet."She asked in hesterics.

"They won't tell me anything because I'm not family and they don't know what happened yet."I replied sighing,

Mrs Mccall went over to to find out what is wrong with and I waited impatienly.

"Derek do you think Sam is okay.?"He asked on the verge of the first time I ever saw him cry.

"Yes she is very strong and brave and I think she will be okay."I reassured him.

We saw Melissa and the doctor walking down the hall she gave the doctor permission to speak to me about Sam's condition they were now getting ready to talk to us.

"Mr Hale and Mr McCall Sam had internal bleeding and they finally stopped the bleeding and thank god they didn't have to do the surgery and who knows when she will wake up but she is okay with everything else for right now."The doctor told us.I modded and he left.

"I just hope Sam pulls through this I swear I'm going to kill that alpha with my bare hands and make sure he feels everything."Scott said his eyes glowing gold.

"Yeah we have to figure out how to track him down and kill him so he don't hurt anyone else I love."I said, Scott had a shocked expression.

"Y-you love Sam?"He asked stuttering.

"Yes with all my heart."I replied truthfully.

"Derek you guys only been together 3 weeks and you already love her?"Scott asked confused than ever.

"Yeah she is my mate we found out the other night."I said blushing but Scott didn't notice it.

"Wow".

I went in to see Sam,she was still hooked up to her breathing machine and her ekg was showing a smooth rythm again.I sat in the chair that i had been for the past 2 weeks.I grabbed her hand to see what she would do it was still nothing I started talking to her.

"Sam I wish you would just wake up I really miss you so does everyone else especially Scott."I replied

Still nothing, I just layed there and listen to everything else that was around me.I heard the nurses talking about some stupid fashion magazine i heard a doctor telling a family that their son might not make it and I heard all of the stupid machines beeping.I heard heart beats pounding I wish I couldn't hear anything like but again im glad i'm a werewolf so I can protect Sam and everybody else around here.I was brought out of thoughts when Scott came through the door.

"Hey any sign of her at all yet?"Scott asked sadly.

"No I wish there was I really want her to wake up."I wonder where her mind was?"I asked wondering. I punched the wall i was so pissed.

"I don't know but the alpha is going down and I am going to tear him apart"Scott said his eyes glowing golden

"Scott calm down before someone walks in and you expose us,"I snarled at him

Scott calmed down..

In Sam's mind:

_I heard my EKG machine going off and I thought to myself "am I dying and that's when I notice I felt like my body was floating when i felt myself going towards this beautiful white light then all of a sudden I was standing upon this man that was wearing a white robe._

_"Are you god"I asked confused standing in front of him._

_"No but I am like him in some sort of way"He replied._

_"Did I die and gone to heaven?"I asked waiting for answer._

_"No it isn't your time yet,you haven't even lived your life yet,I know what your future is and it is bright."He replied happily._

_"What do you mean by that?"I asked puzzled._

_"I can't tell you but what I can tell you is your with your soul mate."He said._

_"you mean Derek?"I asked amazed._

_"Yes but that is all I can tell you."He said and left._

_"No wait" but he was already gone._

_I had to fine a way back to Scott,mom and Derek and all of my friends.I really missed them.I could feel a tear going down my face._

__Back to reality.

After Scott had his little episode he left with Allison.I went and sat on the chair and I noticed there was a tear going down Sam's I know she didn't wake up because the machines would of been going off.I continued just to watch face was pale her scratches were finally healing and her hands were all clammy but the doctors said that was normal for a patient in a a few hours passed and I must of had fallen asleep.I woke up and rubbed my was a nurse in the room checking Sam's progress.

"How is she doing"? I asked.

"She is still the same way when you asked four hours ago"She snapped.

"I jsut wanted to know but I can ask if I want to she is my girlfriend."I hissed gettign in her face.I could smell fear on she played it off and I backed up.

I wasn't getting ready to leave when I heard someone calling my name I tunred around and it was Sam talking but she was still asleep.I ran over to her.

"Sam are you awake please answer me."I pleaded.

Nothing..

But when I called again she opened her eyes.

"Sam?" I called again.

"Derek what happened."She asked hoarsely.

"You were attacked by the alpha."I replied.

"How long have I been out?"she asked confused.

"3 days."i answered back

"Wow U remember myself trying to get back to you guys."she said tearing up.

"Shh Sam don't get yourself upset."I begged.

After I told the doctor's Sam had woke up they came in and took out the breathing tube out and cleaned her up;everyone came in and saw her including Jackson/She was happy seeing everyone .Everyone left hours later and she rested.

I left and went to get a shower.

TBC...

please review and let me know what you thought,Sorry if Derek seems Ooc but he is going to be alittle bit since he has a gf.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n Thanks for all the reviews from everyone it means alot Hope you enjoy this chapter and once again thanks for pokemonrul432 for helping me with this story without him this story wouldn't get updated

(Derek's POV)

Sam had become stronger, enough to let her go home, so Scott and I let her rest while things began unfolding, Laura led me here, I needed to finish her job. "It doesn't open at all, there's nothing of importance if it does nothing," I barked throwing the necklace back to Scott.

"We don't know that, we haven't looked into it enough."

"Believe me Scott, it's just a piece of metal, nothing great. Now, the alpha could be five steps ahead of us by now."

"But he could be a hundred behind…."

"Scott, it doesn't work that way, he gets stronger and soon he's coming after you." He didn't like the truth but he had to hear it. "Now, just go to your stupid lacrosse game and I'll take care of everything." I sighed as he left knowing I needed help, so I went to the other pawn in this chess match…Stiles. It didn't take long to get him to do what I wanted and he ended up calling this kid to hack the computer and get this info, the only way to get it was to turn me into an uncomfortable pawn, but we got the info after a very odd ten minutes.

Afterwards Stiles drove me to the hospital, to come this far was already dangerous enough, but it needed to have been done. "Now go," I growled as Stiles went to get out. "Oh one thing," I coughed as he got back in and looked at me. I grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into the steering wheel, getting a small satisfaction of revenge.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You know what it was for, now go, go!" I barked as he got out again. The second he got in my phone rang. "Ok, have you found it?"

"Which one is it?" Stiles replied.

"What do you mean? How many could there be? Whatever find my uncle's nurse she can help you."

"Derek," he said with concern. "There's no one here." That's when my blood ran cold, I knew it the final puzzle piece.

"Stiles, get out now, it's him, he's the alpha!" I demanded jumping out of the car and into the hospital.

(Sam's POV)

Being home was great, sort of. I guess I really didn't enjoy being alone while Scott, Derek, and even Stiles got to take care of this whole werewolf crap, I got to lay in my bed and worry. Scott's game was tonight and I couldn't even cheer for that, I told mom to go, I didn't mind being home alone, I already was since I never left my room. I laid there looking at the ceiling when a load thud came from the canopy outside my window, instinct forced me to sit up, I grabbed a bat from under my bed and watched as the intruder climb though the window, he had to have been the size of Derek, maybe a little bigger, he walked to my light and my grip tightened. I weakly got out of my bed and he froze and looked in my direction.

"Get back in bed," he whispered as I screamed. Derek turned the light on and he jumped at the sight of the bat flying at his head. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"Whatever, I'm not here to fight, we need to talk," he grumbled as I could feel every organ in my body drop.

"Oh my God," I whispered collapsing onto my bed looking at my feet. "About what?" My breathing became lost and I tried to catch it but it was no use I could feel the panic attack coming on.

"We need to break up," he said plainly and coldly.

"Why?" I looked at him.

"I don't love you," he shrugged. He stood there almost as if nothing was him and he was just a shell.

"That's bull, you told me so yourself…."

"I wasn't me then, this is my true colors a monster, I don't want to see you anymore," I growled as I walked closer and placed my hand on his cheek but he didn't react the same.

"This is not you, your no monster."

"Don't give me that fairytale bullshit, you stay away from me and I will stay away from you."

"You can't do this, I love you and you love me."

"No I don't Samantha." My full name killed me, no friend has ever called me that. "I'm giving you one warning, you come to my house I'll kill you," I said softly and walked to the window, I could feel my whole world crashing in on he left i went in my bed and cried myself to sleep but I needed someone to talk to,I tried calling Allison but she was busy with her family,I called Scott on his cell-phone.

"Hello,Scott will you come home and talk to me I need someone right now."I sniffled into the phone.

"Sam I can't I have a Lacrosse game going on right now,I'll send Stiles over is that okay?"He asked.

"Yeah thanks" We hung up.

I was downstairs waiting for Stiles to come but in the mean time I got something to eat and just thinking why did Derek break up with me he told me he loves me then breaks up with me it don't make no sense. I was brought out of my thoughts with the sound of the doorbell.

"Come on in Stiles"I said showing him in,"Thanks for coming"

"Your welcome,so whats on your mind?"He asked.

"Nothing its just Derek broke up with me and I don't know why."I said on the verge of crying again.

"He did?"Stiles asked confused "He loved you"

"I know do you know what happened Scott said he met with the alpha and now he is different."I replied sitting on the couch.

"Yeah his uncle is the alpha and he is controlling him but Derek said its him he is a monster so he is gonna act like one."He replied.

I started crying and Stiles came over and put his arms around me I felt comforted."You mean the catonic uncle that was in a nursing home is the alpha and the one who attacked me"I said gathering all the information in my mind.

"Yeah and now Derek is on his side after he killed his sister and cousin."Stiles replied.

"Yeah I can't believe that the one guy I gave everything to and told me he loved me is on the monster's side.I said breaking down.

A few hours later

(Stiles pov:)

I finally got Sam to come down,I can't believe her and Derek had slept together I didn't know she was that type of girl I always had a soft spot for Sam and I hate to see her hurt we were now watching a movie on tv to get her mind off things Scott had called to see if she was alright.

"How are you doing now." I asked.

"I'm doing alright,I'm not in to this movie anymore."She said shutting off the tv.

"Okay lets talk,How do you love it here?"I asked lightening the mood.

"It bites now."she said in a bitterness tone.

"I see,you'll find someone else who will be good to you."I said reassuring her.

"Like you."

I spit my water out

"Iiii-don't know know"I replied stuttering like an idiot

"You are a nice guy"she said looking at me.

I realized I was starting to lean in she leaned into and our lips met she sat herself on my lap as we kissed I had my hands on her waist while hers were on my face the kiss only lasted briefly.

"Omg"What just happened."She asked shocked pulling away.

"I think we just kissed."I explained

"I know that,Stiles you better go I need to think."She said and I got up and left.

(Sam pov)

I cannot believe Stiles and I had kissed I went up to my room to lay down and Scott got home a couple of hours later he just now came into my room.

"Sam how are you doing?"He asked sitting down on my bed.

"Good Stiles came over."I said my face turning red.

"Sam why is your face red?"Scott asked amused.

"Me and Stiles somewhat kissed.I blurted out.

"What Sam he is my best friend"Scott shrieked.

" I know it just happened i'm sorry I was just upset about Derek."I explained.

"I understand but i think thats gross."He replied laughing.

I threw a pillow at him and he left but he can always cheer me up.I put some pajamas on and went to sleep.I went to bed but what I didn't know was that someone was out on my tree spying on was Derek.

(Derek pov)

I was sitting on Sam's tree outside her bedroom.I feel so bad for breaking up with her but Uncle Peter made it clear that he would hurt her if I didn't for the first time in years I felt happy I'll find a way back to her but it did hurt when she told Scott that she kissed Stiles but she said she was hurt over me.I left mad but I ran into Peter as I was going

"So I done what you wanted are you happy now?"I snarled.

"Yes now you can focus on helping me get my revenge."He howled at that and then he left.

I swear I'm going to kill him.

Tbc

I hope you enjoyed this please review and let me know what u thought please point out mistakes if i forgot any...

Review Review Review!

Thanks,

Samilynn23


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews they make my day this chapter wouldn't of got written if it wasn't for pokemonrul432 did half of this...Hope you enjoy..

(Stiles pov)

It has been over a week since Sam and Derek broke up and true Sam was my best friend so I couldn't bare to see her unhappy. The three of us were walking down the halls all of silent as the dead, the bell rang and Scott went to our class I found myself walking with Sam still. "I know where I'm going you don't have to follow me."

"I know," I answered. "It just makes me feel better come on, I can't walk you to class?"

"Aren't you going to be late?"

"Does it seem like I care at all?" She smiled and laughed. "There's the Sam I know and love," I said slowly. I never said love the way I usually did this time it felt like there was something more and Sam picked up on it too.

"What was that?"

"Sam, I know this may seem to much or whatever, but do you want to go on a date with me? Maybe be my date to the um….winter formal next friday?" She stopped and pulled me to the side staring at me calmly.

"You're serious?"

"Just as long as the day is….or however that saying goes." I couldn't help but laugh, Sam grabbed my hand and with her free hand took the back of my neck, and kissed me.

"Pick me up at my house eight o'clock tomorrow night, I'll take that date," she smiled kissing me again before walking into her class. I stood there in a bit of shock the warning bell snapping me from my thoughts. The rest of the day and all day the next ran on forever, for once I was going to get that date from Sam, and I was more excited then anything. I walked up the steps and knocked on her door, she opened it and quickly stepped out.

"You didn't tell Scott?" I asked as she smiled childishly. "You realize he can kill me, right?"

"I know."

"Well then, as long as you know," I laughed and walked her to my jeep, after helping her in we went to one of the most expensive restaurants in town, true I didn't realize how expensive it was till the menu was placed in front of me. I looked up and saw how Sam was all the depression she carried the day before there was nothing left. She smiled at me and I guess all the excitement took me over because my lips puckered and I went to kiss her but as I stood my legs slammed the table and I fell back in my seat causing her to laugh and others look at me strangely. "I'm glad you enjoyed that," I said trying not to laugh rubbing my thy. The pain was really bad and I had a feeling it was going to bruise but I really didn't care. "You look really pretty," I smiled as she blushed.

"Thanks, I try to be well, for you at least," she smiled sheepishly as the food was placed in front of us. I picked up a pea and flicked it at her smacking her right between the eyes as her mouth dropped she picked one of hers up and I grabbed her wrist.

"Nice, restaurant remember," I smiled as she smirked and placed the food down. After dinner I helped Sam into the jeep again and we drove down to the lake, sitting on the park bench the moon half full reflected off the still pond. She nudged her head up to my chest and forced my arm around her. Light clouds of fog rose from the lake and I could see we were breathing it too. "You cold?" I asked as she shook her head while I laughed. "One minute, I'll be right back," I laughed getting up as she sat on the bench looking at me like a very small child. I held my finger out to tell her one minute and I tried jumping over the bench but my foot got caught and I fell face first into the dirt while Sam laughed. I rubbed my face and laughed and ran back to my jeep. I opened the door and reached in the back for my jacket but it wasn't there, it sat on the passenger seat which was weird cause I didn't even remember Sam pulling it out. I grabbed it locked my car and walked back to the bench placing the jacket on Sam before I took my seat again.

"How long?" she asked as I looked at her funny.

"How long till what?"

"No, how long have you liked me?" she laughed as I smiled and looked at the water.

"I don't know, maybe since the day I met you," I laughed as she blushed. She smiled and pulled her iPad out and hit play.

"Dance?" she asked as I tried not to laugh, but she insisted and helped me up and we began slow dancing in the open. As the song ended her grip tightened behind my neck. "Well maybe you want to take a step closer?" I smiled and kissed her and she had no hesitation to give back. "That was great and all but I meant something else," she laughed, while I thought about it. "Really Stiles?" I shrugged as she laughed. Her eye brows went up and I laughed knowing what she wanted me to say.

I cleared my throat and jokingly stood taller. "Will you Miss. McCall, be my girlfriend," I smirked trying not to laugh, but she did, she never could keep a straight face.

"Does this answer your question?" she asked still laughing while she pushed me back, I fell on the bench and she sat on my lap, as we began kissing again. Her ankles wrapped around mine as her nails clung to my back for dear life. A loud howl pierced the night and she jumped off me I grabbed her hand and stood up.

"We should go," I whispered as she nodded and we ran back to my car. We jumped in and I started the car and peeled out, flying down the dirt road back to civilization. We got back on the road and Sam busted out laughing. "What?" I asked laughing with her.

"Your face."

"Mine, you looked like you were going to crap yourself," I laughed as we both continued laughing. "Where….where to now?" I asked trying to catch my breathing as she shrugged. "My place?" She smiled with a nod and I took her to my house. Luckily my dad wasn't home and we walked up the stairs and I closed my door behind us.

(Derek pov)

I was on my way chasing after uncle Peter ,after I had heard that Sam and Stiles were now dating.I'm glad she is dating someone then she won't be in danger but deep down it stings because I do love I was chasing after him when i heard a first gun shot,the second went right in my left arm I felt the pain instantly and fell off of the roof on to the cement i knew it because before I knew it darkness had consumed me.

Afew hours later

I groaned as I felt myself tied down by chains.

"Its about time you woke up"I heard a woman say,it was kate Argent the bitch who broke my heart.

"Let me go"I ordered menacingly.

"No,I want to play a while"She smiled darkly.

"What do you want from me"I growled.

"I just want to know who the Alpha is and I know you know"She said.

After she had said that she had started the machine again and I felt alot of voltage go in my body and I howled.

(Stiles pov)

I woke up from a howl coming from outside and it sound alot like Derek and that he was in trouble.I got up and got dressed i still can't believe me and Sam had slept together 2 hours ago.

I put my boxers and pants back on and got my cellphone out to call Scott,he was probably with Allison doing god knows what.I dialed his number and it started ringing.

"Hello"I heard Scott asked.

"Hey Derek is in trouble we have to go help him."I said.

"Where is he?"He asked confused.

"the sound was coming from his house"I replied.

"Oh okay,have you seen Sam."He asked worriedly.

"She is with me,She fell asleep watching a movie."I lied.

"Oh okay,don't tell her what is going on."Scott said.

"Okay see you in about 15 minutes."We hung up.

I wrote a note to Sam saying I had to run a errand and that I'll be write back.

I put a shirt on and grabbed my Jeep keys and went on my way Scott was already there.

"Derek is chained up and Kate has him."Scott pointed out.

"Okay we'll have to distract her somehow"I suggested.

We went underneath the house and we saw Derek chained up and passed out,Kate was sitting there looking bored,with our luck Kate left so that gave us a chance to get in there and get him.

"Okay you wait out here and I'll go in and unchain him"Scott ordered.I nodded."Okay I'll keep lookout.

TBC Will they get Derek in time please tune in to next chapter...


	15. Chapter 15

A/n Thanks for the reviews even though there weren't much..Well here is another Story. Pokemonrul432 wrote Stile's and Sam's date, I wrote the rest.

Chapter 15 The date/Bonding with Scott

(Sam's POV)

It was going on six and I was becoming more and more nervous when he became twenty minutes late. A loud honk came from the driveway and I ran outside seeing the famous blue jeep. I ran out and got in the passenger side. "Sorry, I'm late, but…"

"Twenty minutes," i answered as his brows furrowed.

"What?"

"You Twenty minutes late.," I said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Yeah and I'm really sorry about that, but my dad had me doing a bunch of crap over cleaning the house, I'm sorry," he begged for mercy as I started laughing.

"It's OK, I'm fine I'm just messing with you." I smiled as we drove down the street.

(Stiles' POV)

I pulled up to the restaurant and helped Sam out, she looked great and smelt even better. I locked the car and took her by the hand and walked in. "Stiles, party of two," I said to the hostess who looked at us like we were insane, we soon followed her to the table and took the menus.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked as I looked at her confused.

"Am I sure what?"

"Are you sure you can afford this?"

"Sam, you shouldn't be worrying about that, I'll be fine," I laughed as she smiled in understanding with still an uneasy face. We ordered and when the food finally came Sam lightened up a little. We spent the entire night having a great time, and she seemed to feel a lot better. When the check came I smiled at her.

"Hey, do you have a hundred and seventy dollars?" I asked with a serious face as she gasped and started choking on her water as I started laughing. "I'm only joking," I laughed as she kicked me under the table. We payed and I drove her around the town before dropping her off at her house. I walked her to the door and looked at her like a dumbfounded idiot.

"Well good night," I whispered leaning in, she pressed her lips to mine and went inside.

(Sam's POV)

I locked the door and went up stairs. "Have a good time?" Scott leaned against the door frame smiling at me.

"Yeah, I did, it was a really good time," I smiled and walked over to him. He let me in his room and I sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry," he sighed as I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for being an ass," he laughed as I got up and hugged him.

"It's okay I forgive you"I laughed sitting back down,Scott sat down as well.

"So do you want to hang out for a little bit since we haven't really in almost a month."He asked grinning.

"Sure,Do you want to get your ass kicked in "Zombie Combat" again for the 3,000 time"I asked amusingly.

"Yeah but I'm going to win this time."Sam I'm glad were bonding I felt like I haven't been there for you even with the Derek situation"He sighed sadly.

She cringed at the sound of his name."It's okay I like Allison and I think you guys make a great couple and Derek hasn't crossed my mind,anyways go put the disc in so you can get your ass kicked."I pushed him towards the TV.

He flipped me off"No your going down this time" Scott said laughing as he was starting his ps3 up.

Scott had started the game and of course my mind had to go off and think about Derek I do miss him but he doesn't want to be with me and he really hurt me when he sided with Peter,I'm happy now with Stiles and I wouldn't change that.

"Penny for your thoughts"Scott said laughing handing me a controller.

I just threw a pillow at his head and we started the game, a half our into the game and I was already killing more zombies than he was.

"I told you Scott you can never beat me."I said proudly.

"Oh I'll beat you one of these days"Scott said competitively.

"Yeah we'll see"I said laughing.

Scott and I finished the game and that's when he had gotten a call from Allison.I sighed.

Scott looked at me apologetically."It's okay you can answer it"I replied.

He answered her and told her he would go over after we were done hanging,He didn't have to do that but we got back to our game and I won with killing 300 zombies and Scott killing 50.

"Scott thanks for hanging out with me I really needed that."I said hugging him for the third time.

"No problem what are brothers for"He said.

I left his room and went in mine to watch some tv before bed.I was flicking through the channels and there was nothing on so I got on my laptop and surfed around for a little bit,but I got this odd feeling like someone was watching me.I shrugged it off and finally went to sleep.

(Derek's Pov)

I was still locked up under my house,I knew Stiles and Scott were here but they almost got caught so they had to came in with a bald guy.

"Derek i saw your little Sam with that Stiles kid at a restaurant it looks like she is already over you."She said laughing evilly.

I growled at her."At least she is happy now that's all i want for her."I growled.

But deep down it did hurt me.

"Did you tell her about our little affair.I looked down.

"Well maybe I should tell her"She said.

"You stay away from her"I threatened.

She had send another round of voltage from my body I howled out of pain.

Meanwhile at Sam's house.

(Sam's pov)

I was sleeping soundly when a howl woke me out of my sleep i went to Scot;s bedroom and I had shaken him.

He groaned."Sam it is like 3 in the morning why are you waking me up?"He said.

"I heard a howl and it woke me out of my sleep"I replied scared.

"It's probably nothing,go back to sleep"He lied.I just didn't know Scott knew who it was.

"Alright fine"I huffed and went back to sleep.

(Scott's pov)

I had to lie to Sam and tell her I didn't know who it was.I just couldn't tell her it was Derek I just went back to sleep.

Hoped you liked it..I might make this more than 20 chapters because I might make it going into season me know what you chapter there is gonna be drama.

please review

Thanks

Samilynn23


	16. Chapter 16

This is gonna be semi-short.

a/n I'm sorry I haven't updated in a month,I didn't know how to write this chapter and my partner has been really busy with his stories so I'm writing this on my own hope you like it there are only four more chapters left

Chapter 16 Rescuing Derek/Break up?

(Its the weekend for them BTW)

(Scott pov)9AM

I was getting ready to call Stiles because we had to rescue Derek,we couldn't last night because there were a lot of hunters around and we almost got caught also Sam woke up to a howl so she came in my room and woke me up to ask what it was,I lied to her saying I didn't know who it was,but I did but the lying worked.I pulled my cellphone out and dialed Stiles' number,I made sure no one was there but what I didn't no was that Sam was listening in on my conversation from the hallway.

"Hello"Stiles answered in a sleepy tone.

"Hey its Scott are you still up for rescuing Derek,I think we should do it tonight"I said waiting for a reply.

"Yeah does Sam know your doing this or are you still lying to her"Stiles wondered.

"No,but she can be a nosy body and snoop around to get answers"I said laughing into the phone.

"Hey that's my girlfriend your talking about"Stiles said in a joking manner.

"Yeah I can't believe your dating my sister"I said disgustedly.

"Yup for almost 2 weeks now,and I couldn't me more happier."He expressed smiling into the phone.

"Okay well I'm gonna get off,Allison and I are going to the movies and we are gonna meet at the "Hale House" at 8pm so make sure your dad doesn't catch you leaving."I warned him.

"He works the late shift so I'm fine,and have fun on your date"Stiles said and we hung up.

I was gonna go ahead and get ready for my movie date with Allison,I decided to wear a pair of blue jeans with a green striped shirt.I looked my self over and I looked pretty damn good.I can't believe Allison and I have been dating for almost a month it feels just like yesterday when we met when she decided to sit behind me in History I grabbed the car keys and headed out to get Allison.

(Sam's pov)

I woke up around 8:30 and was bored out of my mind but yet I couldn't get that howl out of my mind from last night,I could tell Scott was lying to me about the whole thing.I decided to go down and eat some breakfast but I heard Scott talking to Stiles on the phone,and I happened to hear them talking about rescuing Derek,he must be in trouble,I just don't get why Scott hadn't told me about it,it kind of hurt in a way I still have mix feelings for Derek even though I am dating Stiles.I do care for him but I think not enough to be with him, I kinda of regret sleeping with him.I took Stiles virginity so I did feel bad in a way after Scott had left to go and meet Allison I decided to go downstairs and get some breakfast and watch a little TV I'm glad today is the weekend mom was working until 12 so I won't get to see her.

I went into the kitchen to fix me a bowl of fruit loops,while I was doing that my cellphone beeped.

I looked at my cellphone and i had a text from Stiles.

He had wrote _"Sam I was wondering if you want to hang out for a little"-S_

I wrote back saying _"Sure you can come over whenever_.I hit the send button and continued to eat my cereal I found a TV show to watch which was "Boy meets world" but my phone made a beep noise again.

_Okay I will be over after my shower,I don't want to stink:)_

I laughed and texted back telling him I will be waiting.I continued to watch TV and eat my breakfast,after I was done I went into the kitchen and put my dishes in the dishwasher.I turned it on after I loaded up all of the dishes, Scott was suppose to do that but he is lazy,after I got done cleaning I heard a knock on the door.I noticed I was still in my playboy bunny pajama shorts and a tank top but i didn't care.I went into the living room to answer the door.

"Hey come on in"I replied giving him a hug.

"Thanks,I came over because I was bored and I haven't seen you since last night"He replied sitting on the couch where I was sitting.

"It's fine its just me,my mom is working."I said.I didn't know if I wanted to bring up the Derek situation or not.

"Hey Stiles how come you and Scott didn't tell me about Derek being in trouble?"I asked interestedly,waiting for answer.

"H-how did you know about that?"Stiles stammered.

"I over heard yours and Scotts' phone call."I replied.

"Oh,well Scott didn't want you to get hurt if you came with us and he knows you don't want to be around Derek."He said.

"I know but I can help."Where is he being held captive at?" I asked.

"Under his house,Kate is behind it."Stiles added.

I was angry but I didn't dare to let Stiles no that."Isn't that the one he had slept with in the past?"I asked pretending not to know.

"Yeah she is a real psycho bitch" Stiles pointed out.

"yeah"

After our conversation Stiles and I decided to watch TV together and not talk about the "bitch",he also had tried talking me out of going but I was going to follow them in my car or just go without them knowing,we were cuddled up on the couch laughing at the character "Cory Matthews".

"I love cuddling with you"I expressed happily.

"Me to even though you need to gain weight you are pencil thin."He joked.

I elbowed him."I can't help it I have a fast metabolism."I said laying back on him.

He just chuckled.

He was now playing with my hair,I was dozing off I was tired from only getting six hours asleep.

"Sam are you falling asleep?" He asked.

"Yeah,I must still be tired."I replied.

He didn't say anything after that I knew it I was fast asleep.

(4 hours later 1pm)

I stretched and yawned I looked up at the clock and it was 12:15 i can't believe that I slept for four hours,I looked down and Stiles was out cold.I had shaken him lightly.

"Stiles it's past noon aren't you gonna get up.?"I asked.

"Yeah,is Scott home yet?"He asked yawning.

"No not yet" I said sitting up.

"Oh,cool we still have the house to ourselves?"He said mischievously.

"No we are not doing that"I said.

"Can we make out?"Stiles asked

He flipped me onto my back and brought his face close to mine,I could feel his warm breath.I had to feel his lips against mine. I pushed my head towards his and kissed him. He kissed back aggressively and I was taken back. His tongue slid into my mouth and explored.I pushed my body up against his and wrapped my arms around his head,He were really starting to get into the kiss but we had to come up for air.

"Wow I didn't know you could kiss like that"I said surprised.

"Me neither."Stiles said.

Stiles told me he had to leave so he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and left.I got a warming feeling in my stomach.I do like him but I love Derek even though he had hurt me.I went upstairs and got a shower.I ran the water until I felt hot on my arm a few seconds later it was hot,I jumped in and let the water run down my body it felt really about five minutes I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo,after rinsing my hair I washed my body with my Watermelon body wash.I rinsed myself completely and got out.I wrapped a white towel around my body and went into my room.I decided to wear black Capri's with a white spaghetti strap shirt.I put my hair up in a messy bun and went downstairs.I saw that there was a message on the answering machine.

I clicked play.

_Sam or Scott this is mom I'm letting you guys no that I had to pick up another shift at the hospital so I wont be home until 6 am so you guys will have to make dinner or order out there is money in the cookie jar well ttyl Love ya bye._

I sighed I didn't really get to see mom much and I really would love to spend time with her more.I finished watching TV and going over a plan for tonight when they go,I decided to get there before they do.I was bored so I decided to get on the internet and checked my Facebook and fiddle around on the web.

Scott had come home 15 minutes later.

"Hey did you have fun on you date?"I asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Just asking,Stiles came over for awhile."I replied sitting in the recliner.

"Cool,well I have plans for tonight so I wont be home until late so please try to stay out of trouble."He said protectively.

"I never get into trouble"I said acting innocent.

What he didn't know I was gonna go there while he was in the shower even though its only an hour before there suppose to be there.I shut my light off to my lamp and tipped toe downstairs and went out the door.I was now on my way to the hale house to help Derek escape.I was walking down the path that I use to take when we were dating.I walked down it and into the underground which was I guess an old whine cellar.I peeked my head around the corner and there was Derek tied to chains and a blonde chick talking to him.I had to distract her but before i knew it I heard a noise and I was unconscious.

I finally woke up a few minutes later and I must of been hit in the head because it was pounding.I was chained up like Derek.I looked around and Derek and I were by ourselves.

"Sam what are you doing here"He asked coldly.

"I over heard my brother talking and I was worried about you he doesn't know I'm here"I replied trying to unchain my self.

"Well shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"He said cold heartedly.

"I was and how did you know we were dating?"I asked confused.

"Scott"He said plainly.

"I don't know why you act jealous,remember your the one that broke up with me"I said getting angry.

"I still care about you,but I'm no good for you."He said truthfully.

We started arguing about it,then Kate came in.

"Well the lovebirds are having an argument"She laughed coldly.

"Shut up you psycho bitch"I spat angrily.

She just laughed.

"I would watch your mouth I'm the one with a gun"She pointed out.

"Doesn't scare me,my brother will be on his way and then kick your ass" I said amusingly.

"Hmm we'll see about that."

Kate was asking Derek questions about the alpha but he didn't answer her so she volted him.

"Please leave him alone,he doesn't know anything."I pleaded.

"All you still care for him"She faked cared she is such a crazy bitch.

A few hours into our kidnapping I heard a noise,Kate had left I guess Chris wanted to talk to her.I saw Scott coming and Stiles tagging along with him Scott was shocked when he came in because he had a great clear of the view.

"Damn it Sam why are you here?"He asked angrily.

"I came here to rescue Derek and I'm pissed because you lied to me last night."I said showing hurt.

"I only did it to protect you."Scott replied.

"Well I can take care of myself."I said.

Scott just started to unchain me and got me free seconds late then had Derek unchained ,that's when Kate came in.

"All the knight in shining armor."Kate said.

Scott lunged towards her and knocked her out we left but before we did Derek had called my name.

"Guys I'll be there in a minute"I told them. Stiles nodded.

"What do you want?" I asked in a bitter tone.

"I'm really sorry that I hurt you and that I still care for you,my uncle had me under his control."He said with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Derek right now I can't trust you and I'm still with Stiles."I replied on the verge of tears.

"I know you still love me"He said.

I couldn't deny that.

"I do but I'm with Stiles and I care for him I'm sorry Derek bye."I left with tears falling down my eyes.

I went into the car and I was quiet on the car ride home.

In the house:

"Sam I'm sorry you had to go through that"Stiles said.

"I'm fine,I'm just stressed out."I said.

"I heard what you told Derek about you still loving him."He said looking sad.

"I'm sorry but I do care about you to.I had a crush on you when I was younger."I answered truthfully.

"I know Sam but if you love him I don't want to be in the way of your happiness."Stiles said putting his arm around me.

"I really do like you Stiles but he really hurt me and I don't know if i can forgive him"I said crying.

"I know but I'm sure everything will be alright and we can still be friends."He said trying to lighten the mood.

"I am really sorry Stiles."I said laying on my pillow.

Stiles left the house.I cried myself to sleep.

(Scott pov)

I heard Sam crying,her and Stiles must of broke up.I feel for her Derek is such an idiot he is lucky I don't kick his werewolf ass.I turned my lamp off and went to bed.

TBC Let me know what you think. Hope this didn't seem let me know if i forgot any is more to come in the next four chapters.

Review Review.

Thanks

Samilynn23


	17. Chapter 17

A/n Sorry for not updating There is only three chapters you enjoy this for the reviews! I appreciate it.I'm sorry if this chapter sucks and seems rush but we are about to get to the good stuff . about the sex scene in here I suck at writing that type of smut please bare with me.

Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Wolf.I only own Sam and this story.

Chapter 17 Passionate Feelings

(Samantha's pov)

It has been two weeks since mine and Derek's kidnapping,I haven't heard from Derek since then, the rumor was that he left town on some wolf business in New York,Anyways Stiles and I are best friends again and we didn't let our break up ruin or friendship,Scott him and I had gotten closer and he promised not to lie to me anymore and try not to keep me out of the loop on everything about werewolves just the dangerous stuff he had I was getting ready to start the day we had school in an hour I was getting ready to get a shower when Scott had come into my room.

"Scott what are you doing in here?"I asked confused.

"I was just seeing if you were up,mom gave us the car today she hitched a ride to work from a friend."Scott replied.

"Okay I have to get a shower and get ready then I'll be down"I said and he nodded leaving my room.

I got my towel and went into the bathroom and ran the water until it was hot,I used my wrist to see if it was hot enough which it was,I undressed myself and put my clothes in the hamper I then got in the shower.I let the steamy water fall on my body,it felt good because I been under a little stress about I washed my hair with a 2 in 1 shampoo called When,after that I rinsed my hair then applied the 2 in 1 conditioner,I let that soaked on my hair but in the meantime I washed by body then I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair.I turned the shower off and hopped out wrapping the white towel around my waist and I went into my room.

"Scott you can get a shower now."I called out to him.

"okay"He yelled back coming up the stairs.

Scott had gotten his shower and I went to my dresser to pull out an outfit I decided to wear a gray short sleeve shirt that had blue stripes going across,I'm wearing a pair of blue Denim short shorts along with my brown wedges, I got dressed, I put my hair on the side then braided the pony tail.I put on silver hoop earrings along with a white bangle bracelet.I applied gray eyeshadow to my eyes,along with black mascara and eyeliner.I looked at the time and it was almost seven I had to make sure Scott was out of the shower.

The bathroom door was open so he was out,he must of been in his room getting ready.I knocked on his door.

"Scott are you ready it's almost seven."I said.

He opened the door had this look in his eyes I knew he didn't like my outfit."Sam don't ya think that is a little to provocative for school."He said protectively.

"No were aloud to wear outfits anyways it's suppose to be like eighty degrees today and I need to do some laundry."I explained walking downstairs.

He sighed meaning that he gave up.I smiled at victory."So am I driving or am I?"I asked .Hopefully I am.

"I guess you can I'm really tired today."He replied with a yawn.

Well you wouldn't be so tired if you didn't stay up late talking on the phone with Allison all night,if mom knew you would be grounded." We grabbed our backpacks and headed to the car we only had a half a day today which I'm glad so we only go to three teachers have meetings today.

He just ignored my comment and got in the car.I got in myself and started the car and we were off.A few minutes later we arrived in the school parking lot.I saw Stiles sitting on his jeep waiting for us to get was still a little awkward to see him from time to time because we only dated for 2 weeks then slept together and I don't think Derek even knows about that.I think I'm going to let him back in my life.I really miss him I miss his kisses,his hugs,his touch his everything.

"Hey stiles."I said smiling.

He smiled back."Hey whats wrong with Mr grumpy gills?"He asked taking a line from the movie Finding Nemo.

"He stayed up talking to Allison until four in the morning"I replied back heading into the school.

"Oh"He said.

Scott was still quiet as we tread our way to Chemistry took our seats why Mr Harris went over the lesson plan for today,we are doing a lab and a worksheet which is really boring and I hate doing labs especially with Stiles and Scott because I have to do all of the work while they mess around with the Bunsen burners.I remember the time Stiles caught his paper on got two week of detention for it.

"Okay class I'm going to pick your partners for today so there are no messing around."He said looking at us three.

"Samantha McCall your with Jackson Whitmore,Stiles Stilinkski your with Lydia Martin and Scott your with Allison."He said and everyone went to there partners,of course I got with the one that always hits on me and he is a jackass.

I sat in the see and Jackson was eying me up now I wish I listened to Scott and changed my outfit if I was going to get partnered with this prick.

"Hey hot stuff instead of sitting in the chair won't you sit in my lap."He said flirtatiously.

I saw Scott's eyes turning a yellow color,which means he is getting pissed but Allison calmed him down."How about you just shut the fuck up."I said angry.

"Make me."He said smirking.I just rolled my continued the lab and thank god it was time to leave.

I grabbed my stuff and left the room in a hurry and scaddled to gym without waiting for the others.I went to my gym locker and there was Allison waiting for me.

"Was Jackson being a dick again?"She asked.

"Yeah he was hitting on me when his girlfriend was a inch away."I replied disgustedly.

Allison nodded and I went to change into my gym clothes which consisted of blue sweat pants with a pink short sleeve shirt.I guess were just playing basketball and I linked arms and met up with Stiles and my brother.

"Hey are we all being on a team or are we playing girls vs. boys?"Scott asked more alert.

"Lets do Girls vs Boys because Allison and I will kick your guys ass."I said laughing.

Stiles had an amusing look"I take that has a challenge."He said.

We played basketball and Stiles and Scott actually won,Gym class went by fast and so did my other classes it was now time to go home.(**I skipped the rest because I really want this one part to come faster)**

"Scott are you going home with me or going with Allison?"I asked waiting for an answer.

"I'm going with Allison but I have to have the car because Allison's car is at her house,it's low on fuel."He replied.

"Okay I'll just walk it's a nice day out anyways."I replied with a smile.

"You be careful though."He said giving me a hug.

After my conversation with Scott I walked home and took the path that I always took to get home faster,I would have Stiles take me home but he had a detention today and I wasn't staying there for I was almost home it freaking started to rain.I didn't have a jacket or anything so I ran all the way home fast,by the time I went home my clothes and hair was soaking wet.I took my shoes off at the door and went straight up to my room I could kill Scott for taking the car,but he didn't know it was going to rain.I reached my room and i took off my shorts and I was about to take my shirt off until I see Derek standing there in my room with an amusing look.

"Derek what are you doing in my room?"I asked covering myself.

"I just got back in and I decided to stop in and see you,You don't have to cover yourself up remember we slept together."He said smirking.

I blushed"Why did you leave anyways?"I asked nosily.

"I was giving you space way from seeing me and I needed to finish up wolf business that i left behind when i came here to look for Laura."He replied simply sitting in my chair.

"Oh,well can you turn around so I can get changed I'm in wet clothes and I'm cold"I said shivering.

He closed his eyes and I changed into some pajama shorts that said "Cheer" on it and a plain gray shirt.

"Okay you can turn around"I said and he turned around.I sat on my was just looking at me.

"What?"I asked blushing.

"Nothing,I really have missed you Sam"He said truthfully.

I don't know what came over me but I went right over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his body against wrapped his arms around me.I breathed in is scent he smelled like pine,mixture of the woods and his old spice cologne.

"I have missed you to"I replied letting him go.

He smiled down at me."So do you want to watch a movie Scott won't be home for awhile?"I said.

"Yeah I can stay for a little while,what time is it?"He asked looking at me sitting on the bed.

"Its four-thirty"I replied getting the movie out.

"Okay,are we watching a scary movie?"He asked.

"Yup,were watching the new 'Friday the 13th' movie"I exclaimed.I really don't like scary movies.

"When the scary parts come on I'll protect you"He said laughing.I threw my pillow at him.

I press play for the movie and it was were on the part where he jumped out and killed the blonde hair guy,I put my face in his arms.

"Are u really that scared Sam?"He asked amusingly.

"Yeah"I said.

"we didn't have to watch this"He said.

"I know but I been wanting to see it"I replied.

We continued to watch it I was laying on his chest with my arm draped over his stomach I just looked up at him smiling."What are you smiling at?"He asked curiously.

"Nothing I'm just happy with you being here,he just looked at me leaning towards me I knew he was going to kiss inched closer and our lips touched,and I felt that familiar spark go threw me and I could tell Derek felt it to,we continued to kiss,Derek was on top of me and I was laying on the bed,my hands roam through his hair as his hands went to my waist down to my butt and came back up to my face the kisses were between lust and want.

*Mature Content at this point read at your own risk*

"Derek I want you"I said with neediness.

"Are you sure?"He asked

"Yes its not like its my first time"I said truthfully.

Derek nodded and started to lift my shirt up over my head i helped him and threw my shirt across the room,then he took off my shorts and underwear.I was the only one who was under dressed so I slid Derek's white shirt over his head and I drooled at the sight of his perfect body,I slid my hands over his abs and Derek moaned.I undid his belt next and unbuttoned his jeans,I slid them down and Derek took them off the rest of the way,he was only now in his boxers.I slid them down and I actually forgot how big Derek must of sensed my nervousness.

"Don't worry if you get to uncomfortable we can stop"He replied kissing me.

We were both now naked and I know I needed him inside of me because of the wetness I was feeling down below..Derek pulled out a condom from his jeans I just gave him a look and he just undid the wrapper and slid it on his cock,he lined himself up with entrance and pushed himself in until he was all the way in.I moaned at the waited so I could adjust to him again,I was getting impatient.

"Derek move"I started a slow rhythm at first and then started to pick up the pace,He slid out then slid back in,I bucked my hips up to match his rhythm.

"Derek Faster! Harder!"I did as I say and I can tell he was on the edge of pleasure,his eyes were turning blue.

"Sam I'm almost there."He said

"I know me to"I cried out.

Derek continued to pick up the paste,then he flipped me over and took me from the back which it made him go deeper which made him hit my spot every a few more strokes I came and so did Derek, He pulled out and i layed down beside threw the used condom in the trashcan next to my dresser.

"That was wow"I said breathing heavy.

"Yeah it was I really missed you Sam"He said honestly looking down at me.

"I know I missed you to,but when you broke up with me it really hurt"I said.

"I know I was under my uncle's control and I didn't want him coming after you"He said softly.

"I understand that,I can't wait until everything goes back to normal"I said sighing.

"Sam you live in Beacon hills nothing around here is normal"Derek said smirking.

I threw a pillow at him"That's not what I meant"I said,I'm so glad that I'm with him right now.

"So when will Scott be home its only 10pm."He asked.

"He is staying with Stiles and mom will be home at 12"I replied back

"Cool we have the house to ourselves for the next 2 hours"He said smirking.

"Its not like I don't hate the idea but I need to get some sleep"I said yawning.

"Yeah I'm tired myself but before i go to bed I'm going to get a shower."I replied getting up.

"okay I'll be here waiting until you get out"Derek said mischievously

"Get the idea out of your head Derek"I said laughing.

I picked some clothes out and went in to take a hot shower.I ran the water until it was at good temperature,I hopped in and let the water run down my body,after a few minutes I washed my hair and body and got out.I wrapped a huge white towel around my body and got dressed.I decided to wear plain gray shorts with a t-shirt,it was something to sleep in.I went in and saw that Derek was watching family guy.

"Enjoying the show?"I asked amusingly.

"Yeah,just waiting until you got done"He answered.

"Now I' ready for bed,but first Derek are we back together?"I asked hopefully.

"Yes but are sure its what you want because I did hurt you"He stated honestly.

"I'm sure I love you Derek and I don't want to lose you."I said and gave him a hug.

He returned the hug."I love you to Sam,your my mate and I'm glad were spending eternity together.

"Yea I'm glad to"I said smiling and I layed on his chest and fell asleep instantly.

"Goodnight Sam"He said and covered me up.

Derek fell asleep next to me holding me in his arms and now I can say I'm truly happy and no one is gonna mess that up again.

(Scott pov)  
>Next morning<p>

I just got back from Stiles.I saw the car in the parking lot which means Sam is home.I went upstairs to take a nap because I didn't get much sleep at Stiles' house because of me skyping with Allison.I decided to check up on Sam I opened her door and what I was about to see was gonna make me angry.I saw Derek laying with Sam sleeping with his arm around her.I didn't say anything but Sam was gonna here about this later.I went into my room and fell asleep.

TBC

Hope you liked this chapter and once again sorry about the scene between Derek and Sam.I suck at writing smut,well review and let me know what u think be honest but nothing to harsh.

Thanks

SamiiLynn23


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in a month.I really didn't have any idea how to write this chapter,then I got some help from people and I came up with the for the reviews from angelangel31,orcafan1,Lycan Lover 411,anonymous reviewer Sierra and dreamer2322.I appreciate is only two chapter left plus an epilogue,Hope you enjoy this of sam's promise ring is at the bottom of my profile page.  
><strong>

**This was edited** bywolfgal97.

Chapter 18 Confronting/Promises

(Sam's pov)

I woke up with the sun shining in my bedroom. I stretched my arms out and looked over at Derek, who was still sound asleep. He actually looked peaceful; no sign of the pain that was always lingering in his eyes.

I got up and went into the bathroom to attempt to fix the mess that was my hair. As I came out, I saw Scott coming out of my bedroom. I was going to say happy birthday to him because we both turn seventeen today, but he didn't look very happy with me. A low growl rumbled from deep in his chest.

"What's your problem? Allison deny you sex?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"No. I saw you in bed with Derek last night. What the hell was that about, Sam?" Scott said angrily.

"Scott, that is none of your business," I yelled.

"Yes, it is. You're my sister I don't want him to hurt you again! It killed me to see you like that the last time," he said, his face softening.

I sighed. "I know. We're back together, though. I hope you can forgive him like I have."

I heard footsteps.

"Scott, I know that you're angry with me, but I was under my uncles' control. There was nothing I could do. He said that if I went back to her that he would hurt her," Derek explained. "I love your sister and I promise not to hurt her ever again."

"Derek I believe you but it is going to be awhile before I can completely trust you with my sister. I'm sorry for yelling at you, though," Scott apologized.

I ran up to him and tossed my arms around him. "Thank you ,Scott. This means a lot to me. Oh and happy birthday," I whispered in his ear.

"You, too," he grinned.

"I didn't know today was your birthday. Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"I don't know. I hate birthdays because you get older each year," I replied sadly.

"Well, I'm gonna be twenty-three next year," Derek pointed out.

"Scott, what time is it?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"It's 6:05. Why?" He asked, confused.

"Because we have school and I still need to get ready. Oh, and mom has the car today."

"Well, if you guys want, I can give you a ride. And Sam, I'm picking you up after. I have something planned later," Derek said mysteriously. He then went into my room.

"Okay. Thanks I guess," Scott said with confusion. He went off to get ready for school.

I went into my room to get ready, as well. I went to my dresser to pick out an outfit for school. It was gonna be hot, so I picked out a blue mini skirt that went an inch above my knee and a black Cami that matched with it. While I undressed, I could tell Derek was watching me.

"Enjoying the view, Derek?" I asked, smirking

"Yeah I am," he smirked back.

"So what do you have planned?" I asked while brushing my hair.

"I'm not telling you. It's a surprise," he said.

I gave him the lip and he put his resolve face on. "That isn't going to work on me," he laughed, putting his leather jacket and shoes on.

I rolled my eyes and continued to get ready,by putting my hair up in a messy bun and adding a little touch of eyeliner and eyeshadow. Done, I shut my light off to my room and went out, Derek following behind me.

"Scott, are you ready? School starts in 20 minutes," I complained from his door.

"No. Almost. I'll meet you downstairs," he called out, so we went downstairs and waited.

It was much too quiet, so I decided to ask the question that had bothered me all morning. "Derek, did you mean what you said to Scott about promising never to hurt me?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, I did Sam. I really feel bad about what I did. I love you and no one is gonna get in our way," he said seriously, kissing me with a hunger of passion. We were just getting into it when someone cleared their throat.

"Ahem! I really don't want to see that," Scott joked while coming down the stairs.

"Now you know how I feel when I use to witness you and Allison kissing," I shot back. He grinned, enjoying our playful squabble.

"Okay, let's go or we'll be late," I whined while dragging them out of the house.

We got in Derek's black Camaro and headed off to school. When we pulled up in the parking lot, we saw Allison and Stiles waiting for us. Scott got right out and went up to Allison, as usual.

"Alright I'll be out here at 2:30. I love you," Derek said ,giving me a kiss.

"Love you, too," I replied getting out of the car.

Derek sped off and I met up with Allison, Scott and Stiles. "Hey guys," I greeted them, "are you glad today is Friday?"

"Someone is in a good mood today," Stiles noticed, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Derek and I are back together and today I turned seventeen," I replied, walking with the group into the school.

"That's great! I'm really happy for you," Stiles beamed. I gave him a hug and he hugged me back warmly.

"Alright guys, we better head to chemistry," Scott said.

We arrived to Mr. Harris' class and he was about to start teaching.

"Ah, the McCall brood and Mr. Stilinksi. Thank you for joining us, finally. Allison, I'm surprised at you," the teacher chided, giving us a glare.

"Sorry Mr. Harris," I apologized half-heartedly while sitting down.

He rolled his eyes, but moved on. "Okay class, we will just be doing worksheets today because the Bunsen burners aren't working."

I got to work on my worksheet that was passed out. While I was doing that, I got hit with a piece of paper that was from Allison.

_** Hey girl. I want details about you and Derek:)**_

I wrote back and told her about him coming over thant that we had talked and stuff. Then I told her he said he was sorry about hurting me and that we ended up having sex. I had to stop, though because Mr. Harris kept glaring at us. I passed the note back and she nodded giving an ok.

I finished working on the homework and before I knew it the bell had rung.

** (Sorry I'm just skipping the rest of school)**

I walked out of the school and Derek was there, just like he had promised he would be. I climbed in the car and gave him a kiss.

"So what are we doing?" I asked playfully.

"You'll find out soon, but there's something I want to give to you for your birthday," he said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a ring.

"Derek are you proposing?" I gasped, totally shocked by his actions.

"No, but this is a promise ring," he explained.

"Promise?"

"I'm promising you that we will be together forever and I'll one day marry you. We're mates, so you're stuck with me," he teased, trying to not be so serious.

"I'm glad because I can't see myself being with anyone else," I replied, gazing into his eyes. Gently, he slipped the ring on my left ring finger.

"Glad to hear you say that," he said, giving me a kiss.

We drove off to my house.

"Why are we going to my house? I thought you had something planned for me," I asked as he parked in the driveway.

"You'll see when you get in there," he said, walking on ahead inside. I followed him into the pitch black room.

"Hello?" I asked warily.

"Surprise!" they all shouted.

"O.M.G! You guys didn't have to do this," I said happily, looking up at Derek who was grinning at me.

"Why wouldn't we? You're our best friend," Lydia said.

I gave them all a hug and everyone dispersed to enjoy the party. Scott was over at the punch bowl getting something to drink for him and Allison, so I went over to interrogate him.

"Hey, did you know about this?" I asked.

"Nope. When I came in the house, they almost gave me a heart attack," he joked.

"Oh. It was nice of them," I said,not noticing Scott was looking down at my hand with narrowed eyes.

"What is that?" he asked protectively.

"It's a promise ring Derek gave me for my birthday," I replied.

"Oh. You guys are mates, so it's reasonable. Allison is mine," he replied happily.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you."

He gave me a hug and we went over to our significant others. "Thanks for doing this, Derek." He smiled down at me., not saying anything back.

"Okay, everyone! Let's get together. We're gonna have Scott and Sam open their presents, and then we'll have cake," Lydia announced.

Lydia and Allison handed the gifts from them to us. I opened mine and it was a white blouse that I had been wanting. "Awe, Allison I love it,! Thank you."

Lydia got me shirts, make up and pair of pants. "Thanks Lydia! I really love them."I said, smiling at her.

Scott open his presents and Allison got him some cologne and Lydia gave him a card with a 50.00 gift certificate.

I was surprised but Derek gave Scott a present, which was 20.00. Allison saw my ring and gave me a smirk like she knew about it. Scott gave me his present which was a cross necklace with matching earrings. I gave him a shirt that I bought for him earlier today.

"Thanks, Scott. I appreciate the gift," I said politely, and he thanked me back.

After the presents were over, we had cake and ice cream. Then, we settled down to watch a movie. Derek and I were on the couch, Allison and Scott on the loveseat, Stiles got the floor, Lydia and Jackson are taking the recliner while we watched 'Friends with Benefits.'

I cuddled against Derek's chest and continued to watch the movie. I happened to peek over at Scott and Allison, who were making out. I rolled my eyes and went back to watching the movie.

A hour later, the movie was finally over and everybody went home. Derek and I were up in my room and Scott went to his room.

"Are you tired, or do you want to do something else?" he asked while smirking.

"No we're not doing that," I replied, and he pouted.

"Let's go to sleep," I whimpered. "I'm very tired.I had fun at my birthday party,"I mumbled sleepy.

"Good. I want you to be happy, Sam," Derek said, kissing my nose gently and we went to sleep cuddled up together.

Thank you,

SamiLynn23

Until text time...


	19. Chapter 19

**Note:Only one chapter left and a epilogue.  
><strong>

**Thanks for the reviews from everyone.I appreciate it.  
><strong>

**This was edited by Wolfgal97 she did all the editing so thank her for this chapter being written well.:)  
><strong>

Chapter 19 Kidnapped

(Sam's pov)

What girl doesn't love to be woken up by the sound of her window breaking? This one!

I was still curled up into a little comfy ball where Derek and I'd fallen asleep when I was disturbed from my sleep by the little shards of glass hitting the floor broke. I shot up in bed hopped up to see what the commotion was all about.

I rushed downstairs as fast as I could, towards the sound of scuffling. I stopped on the stairs when I saw Scott being thrown against the wall, hitting his head pretty hard. I was about to go over to check on him when he shook it off.

Derek growled at someone across the room out of my sight. His eyes glowed blue like an icy fire as he watched the person. I peered around the banister and I saw it was no other than Peter Hale.

Derek rushed at the older werewolf and drop-kicked him. Peter's body flew across the room, putting a dent in my wall.

"What the hell is going on here?" I called to Derek.

"Well, well, if it isn't Derek's little mate. Sam, right? You're a pretty thing, aren't you", Peter practically purred.

"Stay away from her," Derek snapped, giving a Peter a look so dark, I was almost scared.

"Oh, I'm not going to touch her, I just want her for myself," Peter said while moving closer to me. I backed away instinctively from the threat. Something was wrong with his eyes. Not in the glowy werewolf eyes kind of way, but like there was something seriously wrong with this man.

"You're not my type," I said with menace in my voice. Derek was slowly trying to move closer to me, but Peter beat him to it.

"You don't have a choice," he said. He grabbed my arm harshly, claws threatening to cut through my flesh.

Derek's eyes flashed brighter and he came towards us. "Let her go," he commanded.

"Don't come any closer, Derek." Peter grasped my wrist tighter, his nail puncturing my skin. Little red drops of my blood trickled down his fingers and into the floor.

I hissed in pain, but tried to stay calm. My heart was racing in my chest and I knew that everyone in the room could hear it, but I tried to pretend that everything was okay.

"She's not part of this. Leave her alone and deal with me, Peter," Derek said. Worry was written all over his face.

"She IS part of this, Derek. You made her part of this. You're the one who put her in harms way," Peter challenged.

"Derek, that's not true," I denied, but it was at a cost. Peter tightened his impossibly strong grip on my arm and more blood poured from me. If he didn't stop soon, I was worried that I would pass out from the blood loss.

"Stop!" Derek barked. "Just stop and tell me what you want."

"Why don't you let Sam go and we can talk this all out," Scott suggested.

"Because she is making Derek weak and what I have planned for this pack isn't going to work if she's with him. I need her out of the picture. But such a pretty girl would go to waste if I kill her, so I plan to bite her and make her mine."

Derek snarled."No! I won't let you," he said, stepping closer.

"When I leave, you stay back. Or I will kill her," Peter threatened, wrapping a hand around my mouth. Muffled screams for Derek and Scott raged against his hand, but I guess this wasn't too cool with Peter because the next thing I knew was darkness..

Peter had taken me all the way back to the Hale house, but underground where Derek and I were a few weeks ago. I swear, I'd been through hell in the past month. At least my head felt like it. Mouth was dry and my throat hurt, but I was alive.

For now.

"Oh look! Sleeping beauty is up," Peter noticed.

I glared at him after I managed to pry my eyes open. "Why are you doing this?" I asked, trying to wiggle out of the rope that was tying my hands to the arms of the chair I was seated on.

"I already told you, I want you for myself," Peter said, leering at me.

"Derek and Scott are **SO** gonna kick your ass when they find me," I threatened. "Derek won't just leave me. He loves me."

And that was the moment when Peter noticed the ring. A deadly flash of anger lit his eyes up blood red.

"Derek gave you a promise ring? You know how worthless those things are, correct? They don't mean anything. That little piece of tin makes you think Derek will marry you in a couple of years? Derek is known to use girls. After her gets what he's after, and I know he's already gotten that from you by his scent all over your skin, he moves on the next."

"Lies," I spat. "Derek and I are mates. You know that isn't something you walk away from. We love each other and later on, we WILL be married."

"No, you won't be. I'm going to turn you myself. Then you will bend to my will and become my mate. You will make the Hale name have meaning again with my children," he smiled evilly.

Shivers ran up and down my spine. "I will never marry you. You're psychotic if you think I'll ever be with you. No wait. You're just psychotic! Derek wouldn't let anything happen to me," I stated confidently.

"I'll kill Derek if I have to. I'll make you watch. And I won't even make it fast. It's gonna be slow and painful. And only when he's howling for mercy, screaming and moaning for death will I end it. Only when he begs for me to stop hurting him."

My heart dropped. I believed that this monster would keep his word. For a moment, I hoped Derek wouldn't come for me. I didn't want to put him in danger. "You would do that to your own nephew? Your own family?"

"I killed Laura so I could be alpha. She was twice the werewolf he'll ever be. It's his fault that our family is dead, anyways. If it comes down to killing him, it'll be a blessing to the world."

I knew Derek and Scott were coming for me, but I don't know when. I was beyond freaked out at this point. And that was before Peter kissed my neck gently.

"So now," he said, breath brushing my skin, "I'll give you the gift, and then we will mate," Peter said, lips ghosting over my neck.

"Don't you dare touch me," I said, trying to pull away.

Before I knew it, his eyes were red and his fangs showing. He was about to bite me all of a sudden, something crashed into Peter screaming, "Get off her!"

I had been thrown to the floor in the scuffle, though.I crashed to the floor, splitting my head open...


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n Thanks for the review from dreamer2322,Lycan Lover 411,Team Sooric-Delena,PrincezzShellz101.I really appreciate, again I do not own Teen Wolf it belongs to there rightful owners,Hope you enjoy this chapter there is gonna be an epilogue five years later,then a year later for what happens in chapter 21. with further a do here is chapter 20. im not following to what happened in the season Finale! Hopefully i can reach 100 reviews before the story is chapters left but there just epilogues  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>**  
><strong>

(Sam's pov)

I felt something warm trickling down my face,so I felt the side of my head than looked at my hand,it was blood I must of hit the wall pretty hard. I looked up and saw Peter,Scott and Derek were still fighting.

"Derek he is not worth it"I yelled,but he didn't listen to me.

Derek and Scott both jumped on Peter to somehow injure him,but Peter threw them both off and I can tell he was getting pissed because he was starting to transform into his alpha,before I knew it he was in full alpha form,his red eyes were looking at me;He was coming towards me,as I was trying to fight consciousness,he didn't reach me because Derek jumped on him and punched him,he threw Derek against the wall, him hitting pretty good.I was still fighting consciousness,as they were fighting,I heard a car pull up and it was Stiles and Jackson.  
>They had something in there hand.<p>

"Stiles throw it now"Jackson yelled.

He threw it but Peter caught it.

"Allison your bow"Scott said,looking at her.

Allison put together her bow and arrow and the arrow hit the acid and caught him on fire with along the other stuff Stiles threw.

Peter was now on the ground trying to get some air but he was having trouble,Derek was going over to him.

"Derek don't, you said the one who bit you can cure you,my life is over if you don't, he stopped for a minute

"Go ahead I can smell it on you,his eyes showing red.

Derek let his claws out and slashed his throat Derek was alpha now and I passed out, I guess from losing too much blood.

* * *

><p>I woke up to beeping machines and I was hooked up to machines with an I.V. in my left hand.I groaned as I sat up.<p>

"Your awake."Derek said happily.

"What happened.?"I asked,confused.

"When Peter knocked you against the wall you hit pretty hard and lost a lot of blood,it made you pass out"He said angrily,his red eyes glowing.

"I can't believe your alpha now"I said astonished.

"Yeah,I didn't mean to do that to Scott but I did it anyways,but I'm glad your okay"He said,taking my hand.

"How long do I have to stay in here?"I asked

"They said for a couple of more hours then you can go home"He replied.

Everyone else came in to make sure I was okay,now mom and Scott were sitting with me Derek went to go get coffee for him and mom.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" She asked,in her mom tone.

"I'm good but my head hurts"I said painfully.

"Do you want me to go get you pain medicine honey?"She asked sweetly,getting up.

"Yea that would be great,she got up and left.

I wanted her to leave so me and Scott could talk.

"I'm sorry for what Derek did to you,he said it is rare for that to happen,the curing part"I explained.

"I know Allison said she would love me still even if I was human again"He said,with a grin.

"You really do love her don't you"I asked,knowing the answer.

"Yes I do,were mates for life,just like you and Derek"He replied

"Yeah I love him and someday were gonna get married."I stated happily.

"Well I'm going to go, get better soon."He said,kissing my forehead.

Mom came back with a syringe and medicine."This will make you sleepy."She replied,putting the medicine in my I.V.

I was feeling the effects a few minutes later but I was fighting the tiredness because Derek was coming back,which he came back a few minutes later.

"Here you go Mrs. McCall."He said,giving her a coffee.

"Thanks,let me know when she wakes up."She said and left

I nodded and sat in the chair until Sam woke back up.I found myself starting to fall asleep as well.

**An hour later:****  
><strong>I was waking up from a second nap and Derek was still asleep he looked so peaceful,his head was resting on the back of the chair with his hands sitting properly on his lap,I kept on looking at him.

"What are you smiling at?"He asked,rubbing his eyes

"You,you looked so peaceful sleeping."I said,smiling

"Yeah I was catching up on some needed sleep."He responded.

While Derek and I were chatting the doctor came in to see me.

"How are you feeling Ms. McCall?"He asked,looking at the chart.

"I feel better,my head still hurts a little bit"I replied,laying back.

"Okay,we are going to let you go,we'll give you some pain killers for your head and I want you to stay in bed for at least a day and no psychical activity for at least a week."He said,I blushed.

He came back a few minutes later with my discharge papers.I signed them and got dressed after came in.

"Sweetie I have to work until 9 so Derek is going to take you home,but he has to leave by 8"She said sternly.

I nodded and Derek and I went were up in bed watching TV,my head was laying on his chest his arms were around sucks that we had to wait to have sex,we haven't done anything in almost two weeks,I can butter up to him to try.I smirked to myself.

"Are you enjoying this show,I think its boring."I said mischievously.

"Sam the doctor said no physical activity"He said,knowing what I was up to.

I didn't listen and I started kissing his neck,I could tell I was getting to him because he started breathing heavy.

"Sam we can't do this ,you have an injury"He breathes heavily.

"Derek I'm fine really"I said reassuring him.

I continued to kiss his jaw then kiss him right on the lips,he finally reciprocated the kiss,it had gotten heavy;he layed me down on the bed and now he was hovering over me,his normal teeth grazed my neck and I let a small moan out,I pushed my lips back to his and he kissed back so much harder. He dominated my mouth and I loved every second of it. I moaned into his mouth and pulled away for air. His mouth went to my neck and started sucking and biting.I had to get more friction between us so I grinded against him.

"If you keep on doing that this will be over in seconds"He said huskily,in my ear.I just laughed.

His lips crashed on mine again, every nerve was tingling as his lips moved with mine. I loved the feeling of us kissing,I just can't believe he is mine for the rest of my life.

"Sam I can't hold on much longer."He said,his eyes turning red.

"I know me neither."I breathed.

I took his shirt off quickly and looked at his perfect sculpted chest I just can't believe how perfect he is, he smirked at me and took my shirt off as well,he continued to take my bra off and I felt more exposed because he only had his shirt on; I unbuckled his belt and threw it across the room, next went his pants then boxers.I was laying in only my underwear.

"These have got to go."Derek said smirking,he tooked them off and threw them on our pile of clothes.

"Derek I want you now."I ordered.

He smirked and got a condom out of his wallet and slid it on his member he was now at my entrance but looked at my face asking for permission,He lined his member up at my entrance and slid in I moaned at the contact He started a steady pace at first then sped up a little bit more.

"Harder,faster Derek"I moaned.

He went a little more faster and I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach and I came right then and there he did a few more rhythms and came a few minutes later,we were now covered in sweat.I layed on his chest and sighed a content sound.

"That was perfect."I said truthfully.

"Yeah it was,do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?"He asked,getting is clothes back on.

"Yeah,it sucks mom gets off in an hour,I want to spend more time with you."I pouted,and got clothes out for my shower.

"Are you taking a shower,want me to join?"He asked seductively.

"No or I would never get done."I said laughing,leaving the room.

I went in and ran the water until it got hot,I climbed in and my muscles relaxed instantly I had been through a lot today.I'm glad Peter is gone and we can get on with our lives and look to the future,Scott and I will be seniors in four the tub got filled up I turned off the water and washed my hair,after that I washed my body then got out.I put some shorts on with a tank top because it gets hot in my room afterwards I went back in my room, Derek was watching "Family Guy",He really loves that show.

"I feel better now,do you want to cuddle until you have to leave?"I asked,climbing on the bed.

He opened his arms and I layed right on his chest and he put his arm around me.I found myself dozing off and I was out,Derek fell asleep with came home later she just left Derek alone,Scott was staying at Allisons.I was happy that everything was fine for right now.

**Next up Epilogue five years later.**

**Please review and let me know what you about the smut scene,I'm not good at writing that,Sorry if there are any words missing it doesn't let me fix,please bare me.  
><strong>

**Thanks,  
><strong>

**SamiLynn23  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

A/n Thanks everyone for the reviews and thanks to **Lthegreat** for the steamy scene enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 21-Five years later

(Sam's pov)

A lot has happened in the past five years,I'm now twenty-two years old,Derek and I live together in a nice house that has three bedrooms and two baths and a pool that everyone can enjoy,Derek he is still alpha but the werewolf thing has died down a lot,Allison and Scott live two blocks away from us and they are now engaged,they had been for the past two years and plan on getting married after college,Lydia and Jackson are married and still going strong, anyway speaking of college I just graduated with a journalism degree and recently got a nice job with a firm doing paperwork and other things,it pays well;Stiles is dating a girl name Natalie he has been for a year, he moved to Florida after graduation and now has a job at the local hospital he is still in residency though.,Derek and I have no kids yet,were not ready for that kind of commitment and we are really careful when were together, tonight the old gang is getting together and were having dinner,Derek has been acting very strangely.I can not wait to see my brother,he has been working a lot lately,Allison and him said they have some news to share with us.I climbed out of bed to get ready for the the day I had the day off today,I pulled a blue short skirt over my waist,and slid a pink spaghetti strap shirt over my head,I brushed my hair then went downstairs to find Derek in the kitchen sitting at the table eating eggs and toast.

"Good morning."I said smiling,getting a pan out.

"Morning,what time is everyone coming over for dinner?" Derek asked,putting his plate in the sink.

"I think bout 5,were having a cook out,Are you off today?"I asked him.

"No I have to work until three then I have to stop at a few places."He said skeptically,as he pulled his black jacket on him.

"Like where?"I asked suspiciously.

"Nowhere"He smiled and left after our conversation.

I had to go to the grocery store to pick up the food for the cookout,after that I had to set the backyard up, I made sure there were towels in the changing area,because I'm sure we were going to go I arrived at the store a few minutes later.I grabbed a cart and started to get food,I got Hotdogs,Hamburgers,Potato and macaroni salad.I had to get buns and then I was done.I stand in line until it was my turn,I loaded everything on the counter why the cashier was ringing everything up.

"Okay Mame' your total is $14.96."She replied,I handed her a twenty,

"Okay your change is $5.04,Have a nice day."She replied,smiling.

"You too"I said and was now on my way home.

When I pulled up to the house I had gotten a text from Allison.I clicked on the text and it read _**Hey girl what time did you want Scott and I to come over,we have some news to share with you,oh just to let you know it will just be the four of us,Jackson is sick so Lydia is staying with home with**_** him"**I hit the reply button and wrote _Come around at five and that sucks about Jackson and Lydia,Is Stiles and his girlfriend coming? _I hit send and waited for her reply,in the mean time I went in and unloaded the bag of groceries but soon my ringtone "Firework' by Katy Perry came on letting me know that she wrote back. _**Yeah he is coming and that sounds great see you later.**_I put my cellphone on the counter and put the salads in the refrigerator,I sat the hotdogs and hamburgers in the freezer until it was time,Derek was doing the cooking on the grill,since it was going to be the six of us we mine as well eat inside.I yawned as I looked up at the clock,it read 1:00,to pass the time I decided to clean,so I gathered all the dishes together and loaded them into the dishwasher and pressed start,while that was washing,I vacuumed the living room floor and then mopped the kitchen and dining room floors,while that was drying I went upstairs to make Derek an I's bed by the time I got done with all that I looked at the time and it was 4:00pm.I heard Derek coming in the door so I went downstairs,he looked really tired.

"Hey hon how was work?"I asked,greeting him by the door

"Good,but before everyone gets here I'm going to take a shower,wanna join me?"He asked mischievously.

I nodded and followed him upstairs,we both took our clothes off and got under the hot water started to scrub my back for me which felt really good, it has been a week since we had done anything and I miss his touches.I moaned because I must of been tensed.I turned around to where I was facing him and smiled.

"What?"He asked,looking down at me.

"Nothing its just been awhile since we been together in this way."I said sighing.

"Yeah I had been working a lot."He said,rinsing the soap off me.

I took the loofah sponge away from him and started cleaning him with it,I went around on his back and his muscles moved at the contact I could tell he was turned on.

"Feel good?"I asked,smirking.

He nodded,I brought his face in for a kiss,I wrapped my arms around his neck as he took the kiss deeper.

He embrace me in his protective, muscular arms, lifting me up to his level as we kissed, fusing our lips as one. I let out a light moan that encouraged him to lower one of his hands. He lifted me off my feet. I wrapped my legs around him.

The warm steamy water caressed our already sexually aroused, sensitive skin, throwing our breathing off.I ran my fingers through his hair and grabbed a fist full of it, playfully pulling. He lifted me higher and moved his lips to my neck. He softly kissed my neck. His full lips sent a overwhelming chill rippling through my sat me against the wall and worked his way back up to my lips,the kiss was getting heavier.

"Sam I don't think we should continue,we don't have any condoms."Derek said,into my ear

"I'm on birth Control,we should be fine believe me I don't want any Derek or Samantha Jr running around just yet."I said,laughing and he agreed.

"Someday we will."He said.

We continued where we left off at and he wrapped my legs around his waist and prepared to enter me,first he lined up and went in,I moaned at the contact,he started a slow pace at first,

"Derek,faster,Harder."I moaned into his ear.

He did as he was told and started a faster pace.

"Sam I'm really close."He breathed

"Me too." answered back

He continued a fast pace and I felt the familiar clenching in my stomach and I came as did Derek,we were breathing heavy and were all sweaty,steam wasn't helping,we finished our shower and got out to get dress.I pulled my underwear over then my black capris,I decided to wear a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt with it, I was dressed and now I looked at the time and it was 4:40 they were going to be here in twenty minutes,Derek came out wearing a black wife beater with a pair of blue jeans,We went downstairs to set everything up,I got the dishes out of the dishwasher and grabbed some plates,forks and cups,I sat the table while Derek was outside cooking the hotdogs and Hamburgers,I gotten a text from Allison,_**Sam were on our way over see ya**_** t****hen.**I hit reply and told her was ready except what Derek was cooking.I went outside to see if Derek was almost done.I cant believe its almost five Derek and I were really busy.

"Hey babe are you almost ready,Scott and Allison are on there way over?"I asked.

"Yeah,Stiles and Natalie will be here in a few minutes as well."HE replied,flipping the burgers.

I nodded and went back inside.I watched TV until I heard the doorbell ring.I went to go answered it.I opened it and it was Allison and my brother.

"Hey guys come on in."I said,hugging them.

"Thanks,is Stiles and Natalie here?"They asked,sitting on the couch.

"No there on the way right now."I replied.

I went into the kitchen and poured us something to drink,Scott and I drinked some wine and Allison passed,that was weird.A few minutes later I heard Stiles and Natalie out back talking to Derek.I went out to see them,its been a year since I seen then.

"Guys your here."I said excitedly,hugging them both.

They hugged me back and we all headed inside because it was time to eat,Derek was following behind with the hotdogs and hamburgers.

"Okay everyone grab your plates and fix them."I said,grabbing my plate.

Everyone has fixed our plate and I looked over and Scott and Allison were talking quietly.

"Allison is everything ok?"I asked concerned.

"Yeah since everyone is here Scott and I have an announcement to make,we found out two weeks ago that I am pregnant."She replied.

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you to."Derek and I said in unison.

"Yeah congrats man."Stiles said happily.

"When are you and Sam going to sprout some children?"Stiles asked,smiling.

"Not until I'm at least in my career for 2 years and I want to be married first."I replied,Derek had a grin on his face.

"Is there something funny Derek?"I asked,confused.

"No nothing at all."He said lying.

I let it go and finished my last bite,after everyone is done I took the dishes to the dishwasher and put them in neatly.

"Okay we can go out on the deck if you guys want."Derek said,going outside.

Everyone looked at each other and then went outside,like they knew something was going to happen.

"Sam there is something i want to say please let me finish before you say something."He replied.

I nodded,Derek got down on one knee."Sam I loved you since the first day I met you,we been through so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"He asked as he held a ring up.

I was quiet for a few second."Yes Derek I would love to marry you."I said,wrapping my arms around him,he slid the ring on my finger it was a Tacori Emerald cut diamond ring it was beautiful.

I heard awe's going around in the room.:Did you guys know about this?"I asked,curiously.

They all nodded with a yes Derek 's red eyes were showing which meant he was happy.

* * *

><p>Everyone has gone home and Derek and I spent time together cuddled up watching TV and we were happy,we didn't have to worry about anything.<p>

"When did you want to get married?"He asked.

"How about next summer,it will give us time to being use to being an engaged couple."I replied,laying on his chest.

"Yeah that sounds good."

We headed up to bed after while..I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

Next up,A year later which means the wedding then its the end for this review and let me know what you think,and if there are any errors.

Thanks.

Wolflover1989


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n Thanks for everyone who had helped me on this story and writing some of the steamy scenes,I really appreciate it,All the reviews to,This story was my baby..Maybe down the road I'll write a sequel but not really sure,enjoy the last chapter.**

Chapter 22 The wedding One Year Later

(Sam's pov)

Today was my big day,I am marrying my soul mate Derek Hale,I can not wait I will be his wife in the next thirty-five minutes,we all gathered here at my house to get ready,were having the wedding at a near by beach,right beside the water,Anyways I was getting my wedding dress on which Allison was helping me,the dress was beautiful,it was white , with ruffles on the bottom with a ribbon on the side of my dress,the girls' dresses were blue with a ribbon on the side,they were extravagant.I slid my open toe heels on,then they got working on my hair which it was pulled back with it being curled on the and Lydia hairstyles were nice,there hair was pulled back in a bret and the other half of hair was shoes were about 5 inches long and they were a silver colored.**Link of wedding stuff is on my profile).**I was all done and so were the ladies,my cousin Annette's daughter was being the flower girl,and my nephew was being the ring barrer but he was going down the aisle with Allison,Yeah I forgot to mentioned Scott and Allison had a boy name Luke Robert McCall and he is one years old,he looks so much like Scott,now back to the wedding,Scott was walking me down the aisle since my father is an ass and won't be showing up to the wedding,Scott is also Derek's best man,Stiles couldn't make it to the wedding because of work and Natalie is in France hosting a fashion show,they recently got engaged.

"Is everyone ready we have to be there in twenty minutes."I said frantically

"Sam slow down we will make it,stop running around like a chicken with his head cut off."Allison said,rhetorically.

"I know,I just want everything to go perfectly."I said breathless.

"I know sweetie and it is going perfectly."She said,smiling

Everyone headed to the beach area and got seated,Scott met me here because he was driving me there,I'm so glad today was a warm day and not a windy one since it was outside but the reception is at the Hilton dining hall,Derek and I paid for arrived five minutes later.

"You ready sis?"He asked

"As I'll ever be,I just wish dad would of came."I said,sighing sadly

"I know,and Sam, you look beautiful."Scott said,smiling at me.

"Thanks,I hardly recognize you in a suit,you normally wear jeans."I said teasingly.

He scoffed and drove to the beach destination,we were there in five minutes,everyone was already seated,I was missing Derek a little even though I just saw him last night,I guess it's a mate thing.I was now getting ready to walk down the aisle but first went Allison and Lydia down the aisle then the flower girl and ring barrer,then on cue the bride music played,Scott gave me his arm and started walking me down to my future husband.I saw Derek now and he was looking handsome,he was wearing a black and white tux with a bow tie that went around his neck perfectly.I finally reached him in seconds.

The preacher started talking.

"Who gives this woman to this man."He asked,waiting.

"I do."Mom said,standing up.

"Okay, we are gathered here today to join Derek Thomas Hale and Samantha Isabelle McCall in holy matrimony,to share their love for one another and guide them through happiness and joy as they become one,Derek please repeat after me,I Derek take thee Samantha to be my be my lawful wedded wife in sickness in health,for rich or for poorer til death do you part."

"I do."He repeated,slipping the silver band on my left ring finger.

"Now Samantha repeat after me,I Samantha take the Derek to be my lawful wedded husband in sickness in health,for rich or for poorer til death do you part."

"I do"I said,sliding the gold band on his finger.

"I may now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride."The preacher said as Derek kissed me.

"I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Derek had tears coming down her face.

* * *

><p>We all were now at the reception and Derek and I were dancing to our first song as husband and wife,it was Amazed by Lonestar.<p>

"I can't believe were married."I said in awe.

"I know,who knew when we met in the woods that day we'd be married six years later."He said laughing.

"I know,you and Scott are best friends now to."I pointed out,laying my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah,let's go get some wine."He said pulling me with him

We poured ourselves some cherry wine and then went over to sit,my feet were killing me in these heels.

"Everyone it is time for the speeches."Scott said,getting on the stage.

Everyone looked as Scott started to talk."Okay,Sam I know I didn't like Derek at first and I was really hard on you when you first started dating but now I look at you to and I can tell you really love each other,Sam,Derek I wish you all the happiness in the world I love you guys."Scott said and stepped down.

I ran and gave him a hug."Thank you that means a lot Scott."I said,tears pouring out.

Next up was Allison."Derek I know we didn't get off on the right foot,but we are close now and I'm glad Sam has you to spend the rest of her life with but if you hurt her I will hunt you down,to the bride and Groom."Allison said laughing.

Everyone clapped and it was Lydia's turn."Derek and Sam all I have to say is I'm glad you found each other and I wish you all the best."She said,taking a drink.

Jackson was up next."Derek and Sam I hope you have the best time of your lives and good luck."He said and stepped down.

Derek now got on stage."Sam when my parents died I thought I was never gonna feel again but when I first met you I knew you were it for me,I fell in love with you instantly and I couldn't be even happier I can't wait to start a family with you,I love you."Derek said,on the verge of tears.

Now it was my turn."Derek I love you so much,I thought I could never love a person so much as I do you and I as well can't wait to start a family with you.I love you."I said getting weepy.

I sat by Derek and gave him a kiss and a hug,the reception was getting near done,so we all went out on the dance floor but I was slow dancing with Scott and Allison with Derek.

"So when are you going to have kids?"Scott asked me.

"Probably a year or two i want to get used to be married first."I spoke truthfully.

"That's good,Allison and I don't want anymore right now but when we do we want a girl."He said.

"I can't believe your a father,but your good at it,but what are you going to do with the werewolf thing."I asked,curiously.

"When he gets older I will talk to him and if he wants to be one Derek said he will bite him."He explained.

"I don't think I want to be one,but I know my kids will be born werewolves."I stated.

"Yeah they will be."He said plainly.

The Cha-Cha slide came on and we were all doing that somehow Lydia managed to rip her dress,and Jackson was beyond drunk so they left.I was dancing with Luke and he was having a good time.

"You having a great time Luke?"I asked him

"Ywes"He said in a baby tone.

The party was dying down and it was time for Derek and I to head to our honeymoon,we were going to Hawaii for three days.

"Guys have fun,and stay out of trouble."Mom scolded,but smiling.

Everyone else said bye and we were on our way.I can't wait to see what the future held for us.

* * *

><p>Another year later<p>

"Derek Hale I swear you are never touching me again."I said sweat pouring off of me.

"Okay Mrs. Hale one more push and your baby will be here."the nurse said

"Come on Sam you can do it,I'm here."Derek said reassuring me.

"Okay one more but thats it"I said,pushing

I heard the room fill with cries.

"Here is your baby girl."The nurse said handing her to me.

Natalie Laura Hale was born at 6:50pm weighing 6lbs and 5oz she looked like me but had Derek's green eyes.

We took her home two days later,we were now a family.I forgot to mentioned Allison is pregnant with a girl this time and they got married five months ago.

**THE END!**

**I hope you all had a great time reading this,I loved writing this,it took me almost a year to finish.  
><strong>

**Thanks  
><strong>

**Wolflover1989  
><strong>


End file.
